Nul châtiment n'est pire que le remords
by s-ia0803
Summary: La vie offre une seconde chance à Tom après sa tentative de suicide. Et si finalement, s'en était une pour Bill, son bourreau de toujours, aussi? Au, Yaoi, Angst, Lemon? Tom dominé   Meilleur résume à l'intérieur. Rating M, en prévision.
1. Prologue

_Ҩ Nul châtiment n'est pire que le remords_  
→Prologue

Tom Trümper n'était pas riche, pas populaire, pas vraiment très beau. Pas laid non plus. Juste banal, cruellement banal aux yeux du monde.  
Sa vie à lui, c'était pas tout rose. Pas de ciel bleu, ni d'oiseaux qui chantent gaiement.  
Pour lui, c'était gris. Foncé, Presque noir.  
Mais il continuait d'avancer, à petits pas, en trébuchant parfois. Il avait quelque fois des difficultés pour se relever. Beaucoup plus ces derniers temps.  
Ca devenait de plus en plus difficile.  
Il en avait de plus en plus marre...

Bill Kaulitz était son opposé le plus total. Très riche, très populaire, et beau. Tout simplement. De ces beautés à couper le souffle, nette sans concessions. De celles dont on aimerait pouvoir se détourner mais vers lesquelles nos yeux sont irrémédiablement attirés.  
Bill, lui, était une beauté venimeuse, empoisonnée. Son âme aussi noire que ses cheveux ébènes, sa bouche déversant sans cesse un poison des plus toxiques. Il aimait voir le pouvoir que les mots avaient sur les gens. Il aimait voir le pouvoir qu'avaient _ses_ mots sur les gens. Ceux, qui lui étaient inférieurs, de son avis.

Victime favorite : Tom Trümper le pauvre minable qui se fringuait dans les supermarchés. Plus qu'un passe-temps, plus qu'un hobby, torturer Tom était devenu une obsession.

Obsession qui bientôt aurait des conséquences désastreuses.  
Tom est une bombe à retardement...Bill n'a aucune limite.  
Il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort...  
Bill l'apprendra de la pire des façons, et devra apprendre à vivre avec le poids des remords qui lui ronge les entrailles.  
Arrivera-t-il à se racheter une conduite?  
Sera-t-il trop tard pour recoller les morceaux une fois qu'il prendra conscience de ses actes, ou le destin lui offrira-t-il une nouvelle chance?

* * *

_Quelques petits mots sur cette mini-fic :_

_D'abord, ce prologue est écrit dans un style tout à fait différent de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire. Ca me fait même très bizarre de le relire, mais finalement, il décrit assez bien les caractères et les vies opposées des deux personnages. C'est ce que je voulais montrer._

_Après, il peut laisser sous-entendre une sad-end, et c'est vrai que c'est ce qui était prévu au départ, mais comme au bout de sept pages, je me suis retrouvée à pleurer comme une madeleine sur mon clavier, j'ai décidé de prendre une direction tout à fait différente._  
_Mais bon, j'ai essayé et cette fois j'en suis sûre et certaine, le sad-end n'est vraiment, vraiment pas pour moi...ni pour mon coeur d'artichaut d'ailleurs!^^_


	2. 1ère partie

_Ҩ Nul châtiment n'est pire que le remord_s  
→1ère partie

Il ferma la porte d'entrée sans faire de bruit, et rabattit la capuche de son sweat sur ses longues dreads blondes.  
L'air de ce matin d'Octobre était particulièrement froid, le vent s'engouffrant sournoisement sous ses vêtements pour venir le chatouiller.

Il réajusta son sac à dos sur ses épaules et descendit les deux marches du perron, avant de se diriger vers le trottoir, les yeux résolument tournés vers le sol, où s'entassaient les feuilles mordorées des grands chênes tout prêt.

Il traînait des pieds comme à son habitude. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller au lycée, mais ne voulait pas rester chez lui. Jamais il n'avait réussi à décider lequel était le pire. Alors jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide, il traînait des pieds. Jusqu'à son enfer pour la journée.

Il n'avait jamais réellement compris pourquoi lui et pas quelqu'un d'autre ? La vie s'acharnait sur lui de toutes parts. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais rien fait pour mériter ça, jamais rien demandé à personne.

Certains diraient qu'il était solitaire, d'autres renfermé. Lui répondrait que l'un ou l'autre, on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Il avait été exclus d'office, mis sur le banc de touche de la vie.

Le malheur entraîne le malheur, disait-on ? Il n'en savait rien. Non, lui la seule chose qu'il savait c'est qu'il était malheureux, et que personne n'était là pour lui venir en aide. Bien au contraire, plus il était triste et persécuté, plus les autres étaient heureux et satisfaits.

Triste réalité qui le frappa de plein fouet une fois de plus, à peine avait-il posé un pied dans l'enceinte de son lycée.

**« Oh, oh, oh, voilà le balafré qui fait son entrée fracassante. »**. Cette raillerie fut suivie d'une tournée de rires moqueurs. Bill en était l'auteur.

Il attaquait toujours très fort, ne laissant que très peu de répit à Tom. Pourtant, ce jour-là, il aurait bien aimé attendre un peu avant d'être pris à partie. La tête toujours baissée, il se pinça les lèvres et ferma les yeux très fort. C'était très rare qu'il ose les regarder dans les yeux. Jamais en fait. Les moqueries étaient suffisantes, il ne voulait pas en plus rajouter à tout cela leurs regards durs et cassants.

Bill, qui était accoudé contre la grille d'entrée du lycée, ses amis autour de lui en demi-cercle, s'en décolla et s'approcha de Tom, un sourire suffisant collé aux lèvres.

**« Mais dis-moi, c'est qu'il est beau ton sweat aujourd'hui. »** dit-il d'un ton sarcastique en soulevant la manche droite de Tom du bout des doigts.  
Elle était usée au bout, des fils pendant lamentablement contre ses poignets. Son état général était mauvais ; vieux et délavé. Il y avait même un trou au niveau de la couture à sa taille. A côté du t-shirt grande marque de Bill et de sa veste en cuir noir, il avait l'air minable.

**« Tu crois que tu pourrais me le prêter ? Je crois que ma bonne est à court de serpillère... » **poursuivit-il méchamment.

Les rires de ses amis n'avaient pas cessé, s'amplifiant à chaque instant. Tom retenait ses larmes. Il avait appris à le faire depuis bien longtemps. Il n'y été pas autorisé, alors il pleurait de l'intérieur.

Il pouvait voir les pieds de Bill se déplacer autour de lui, et savait qu'il était sujet à une inspection minutieuse. Puis Bill se stoppa. Devant lui.

**« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous montres pas ton si joli visage ? » **lui demanda-t-il innocemment, et Tom secoua la tête. Surtout pas ça...

**« Oh, si ! »** affirma fermement Bill et d'un geste vif, il releva la tête de Tom d'une main et de l'autre lui retira sa capuche.  
Quand il vit le visage de Tom, il eut une expression dégoûtée avant d'exploser de rire, et de retourner auprès de ses amis.

Une énorme marque pâlit par le temps mangeait le côté gauche du visage de Tom. De son oreille, au milieu de sa joue, jusqu'à la naissance de ses lèvres. Résultat d'un accident, avaient-ils dit. Ses parents.

D'un geste lent, et tremblant, il rabattit la capuche sur sa tête, et se dirigea vers le bâtiment principal, sous d'autres remarques toutes aussi blessantes que celles de Bill.

**« Regarde le moi ce PD comment il marche de travers...il y en a un qui a dû bien s'éclater avec lui cette nuit ! » **rigola un grand costaud aux cheveux bruns coupé courts.

Il les ignora comme d'habitude. Pouvaient-ils seulement s'imaginer que non, il ne s'était pas amusé ? Qu'il ne s'amusait jamais ? Et que quand il poussait la porte de chez lui, une boule douloureuse lui nouait l'estomac, et qu'il se sentait sur le point de vomir ? Pouvaient-ils se l'imaginer, eux, avec leurs vies si parfaites et leurs soucis futiles ? Non visiblement pas, sinon ils ne le tourmenteraient pas autant. Ou bien la nature humaine était-elle aussi pourrie qu'ils le laissaient paraître ?

Sa journée, qui avait si mal commencée, se détériora nettement au moment du repas. Assis seul à une grande table, dans un coin reculé, il picorait, quand Bill décida d'aller s'asseoir à ses côtés. Tout seul.

C'était stupide, ses amis étant déjà installés à une table, lui avaient réservé une place. Mais Tom le connaissait...enfin il connaissait son caractère. S'il venait là tout seul, c'est qu'il avait passé une mauvaise matinée, mauvaises notes et remontrances des profs à l'appui, et que le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour se sentir mieux était de venir persécuter Tom. Il avait tellement de colère accumulée à l'intérieur de lui, qu'il ne voulait pas partager Tom. Il voulait se passer les nerfs, rien de plus.

Ca avait commencé avec les remarques habituelles, celles qui n'avaient pratiquement plus de prise sur Tom. Souvent Bill remettait sur le tapis la cicatrice sur son visage, comme si pointer les défauts physique de Tom le rendait plus beau qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Bill était narcissique. Il aimait être beau, et que l'on lui dise.  
C'était comme si l'on ne lui avait jamais dit de ne pas juger d'après les apparences, que la première impression n'est pas toujours la bonne. Dans ces conditions, comment aurait-il pu se douter que Tom, derrière son énorme cicatrice était un jeune homme extraordinaire qui avait juste besoin d'être un peu aimé, et écouté...comme tout le monde.  
_Non Bill Kaulitz ne comprenait pas._

**« Pourquoi tu manges de toute façon ? T'en n'as pas besoin, t'as pas encore compris que tout le monde préfèrerait te voir crever ? »** lui lança Bill haineusement.

Le monde se figea pour Tom quand il comprit. Sa fourchette tomba dans son assiette dans un bruit sec, et quelques secondes après, il releva son visage, ne pouvant empêcher ses yeux de se remplir de larmes, et osa pour la première fois regarder Bill droit dans les yeux.

**« Tu as raison. »** lui souffla-t-il dans un murmure plein d'honnêteté et il se leva sans plus de cérémonie, délaissant son plateau sur la table.

Bill le regarda partir en fronçant les sourcils, et son regard se posa sur l'assiette du jeune homme. Elle était pleine, il n'avait rien mangé, n'avait fait que jouer avec sa nourriture. En clignant des yeux, il jeta un regard autour de lui, et se tortilla nerveusement sur son siège. Il tenta de se replonger dans sa propre assiette, mais rien n'y fit, il n'avait juste plus faim. Il avait eu l'impression qu'il allait mourir de faim avant de pénétrer dans le self pourtant.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait vu les yeux de Tom...vides, tristes, résignés. Et des larmes ! Il n'avait jamais imaginé Tom pouvoir pleurer. Pour lui, c'était une poupée dont on faisait ce que l'on voulait, mais elle s'en foutait puisque ce n'était qu'une poupée. Pourtant les yeux de Tom avaient été une déferlante d'émotions...il n'était donc pas une simple chose, qui ne ressentait rien, et sans pouvoir se l'expliquer Bill sentit son estomac se retourner.

**« Ah ben ça y est, il s'est tiré l'autre ? T'as dû y aller fort pour qu'il se tire comme ça cette pauv' tâche. »**

Oui effectivement, il y avait été fort. Jamais avant il ne lui avait dit quelque chose du genre. Aujourd'hui...il ne savait même pas pourquoi ça avait été différent. Et puis pourquoi _Tom_ avait été différent ? Normalement, il se la bouclait et acceptait tout ce qu'on lui disait sans broncher. Il absorbait les pires méchancetés comme une éponge ayant traîné trois jours au soleil. Puis, il ne se permettait jamais de regarder Bill, ou qui que ce soit. C'était juste bizarre _mais comme Bill ne comprenait pas,_ il oublia et se laissa emporter par la conversation de ses amis, qui étaient tous venus le rejoindre...la bête était calmée.

Pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt ? C'était tellement évident pourtant. La terre ne voulait pas de lui, le monde entier le reniait, il n'avait pas d'amis...alors à quoi bon s'accrocher ? Sa vie avait été un brouillon, une ébauche, un prototype mis sur le marché beaucoup trop tôt. Ca serait certainement beaucoup mieux pour tout le monde s'il partait, à commencer par lui.

Les deux pieds sur le bord du toit du réfectoire, il était déterminé. Il n'avait jamais essayé avant, mais pas par peur, tout simplement, il n'y avait jamais pensé...étrange. Parce que à cet instant précis, il était serein, juste serein. Il avança un pied, ferma les yeux et...

Oh oui, ça serait beaucoup mieux.

Bill sortait du réfectoire quand quelque chose tomba à ses pieds, dans un bruit épouvantable. Il baissa les yeux, et l'air lui manqua. Son cerveau se déconnecta un instant, et il mit du temps à comprendre.

A ses pieds, sur le dos, du sang s'écoulant déjà de sa bouche, Tom papillonnait des yeux. Dans le lointain, il entendit des cris de terreurs de filles qui avaient assisté à la chute, mais il n'était pas en mesure d'enregistrer quoique ce soit. Tom semblait regarder dans sa direction, et il eut la désagréable impression de le voir sourire, avant que le jeune homme ne ferme les yeux.

Est-ce que les miracles existent ? C'est ce que Bill était en train de se demander, assis sur un banc en pierre du lycée, à l'ombre. Loin des autres, loin du reste, il se demandait quelles étaient les chances que Tom s'en sorte.

L'ambulance était arrivée assez rapidement, et avait emmené Tom. Ne restait de sa chute, qu'une petite trace de sang.  
Pour Bill, restait aussi un drôle de sentiment qui lui comprimait le cœur, et tordait son ventre désagréablement.  
Et s'il n'avait rien dit ? Tom n'aurait peut-être pas sauté. Ou alors sa décision était-elle prise depuis longtemps ?

**« Bill ? Mon chéri ? » **

Il leva la tête et cligna des yeux. Sa mère était venue le chercher. En élargissant son champ de vision, il s'aperçut que beaucoup de parents étaient venus récupérer leur enfant. Comment réagiraient les parents de Tom en apprenant ?  
Sa mère attrapa son bras, et l'aida à se lever. Il était choqué, le pauvre. Il ne savait plus comment agir. S'en remettrait-il, se demanda-t-elle.

**« Viens on y va... »** lui murmura-t-elle tendrement, et il la suivit docilement, dans un état second, le cerveau à l'envers, ses émotions sans dessus-dessous.

Dans la voiture, il regardait par la fenêtre, laissant ses pensées vagabonder. Puis soudain il se reconnecta. Que faisait-il encore là ?

**« Maman, va à l'hôpital ! »  
« Quoi ? Mais non mon chéri, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »  
« Va à ce putain d'hôpital, et fais pas chier bordel...je veux y aller » **lui ordonna-t-il en haussant le ton. Il semblait en pleine crise d'hystérie, et sa mère lui obéit. Elle lui obéissait tout le temps de toute façon.

A l'hôpital, ils s'étaient dirigés naturellement vers les urgences. Tom était une urgence, c'était évident.

Immédiatement, le regard de bill fut happé par cette femme maigre près du comptoir. Elle n'était pas très grande, un mètre soixante au plus, des cheveux mi-longs blonds cendrés. Elle se tourna, et il vit ses yeux. Les mêmes que Tom. Tristes, vides, perdus...ses larmes à elle ne s'étaient pas arrêtées de couler et dévalaient lentement ses joues creuses.

Il se dirigea vers elle, comme aimanté, et même sa mère qui avait tenté de le retenir par le bras n'y avait rien put changer.

**« Excusez-moi ? Vous êtes Mme ?... »** Il ne connaissait même pas son nom de famille. **« La mère de Tom ? »** s'enquit-il d'une petite voix enrouée.  
**« Oui. Et vous ? Un ami de Tom ? »** demanda-t-elle, de l'espoir perçant derrière sa tristesse.  
**« Euh, je...oui. »** Finit-il par dire sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il ne devrait même pas être là. Il devrait s'en foutre de ce qui allait arriver au « balafré ». Pourtant, il était là et ses pieds ne semblaient pas décidés à le trainer jusqu'à la porte.  
**« Je ne connais aucun des amis de mon fils...je croyais qu'il n'en n'avait pas. »**

Bill ferma les yeux en entendant cette remarque et avala difficilement sa salive. Un nœud lourd tordit son estomac d'une manière désagréable, qui lui était inconnue.  
Que deviendrait-il, lui, sans ses amis ? Comment Tom avait-il fait pour traverser sa vie entière sans amis ? Sans personne pour le soutenir, l'écouter, rire ou pleurer avec lui ? Bill lui-même n'aurait pas pu et aurait terminé sur un lit d'hôpital depuis bien longtemps.

**« Ca ne fait pas très longtemps que nous nous connaissons. »** Mentit-il

Elle lui fit un petit sourire qu'il n'eut pas le cœur de lui rendre. Un silence s'installa entre eux. Il était de l'avis de Bill, assez gênant, mais pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de cette femme.

Au bout de cinq minutes, les doubles portes du service des urgences s'ouvrirent sur un homme de grande taille à la blouse blanche et aux petites lunettes rondes, qui s'avança vers eux d'un pas sûr.  
**« Mme Trümper ? »** Elle acquiesça **« Vous pouvez remercier le ciel du miracle qui s'est accompli aujourd'hui. La vie de votre fils est hors de danger. »** Bill jeta un coup d'œil à la mère de Tom qui sembla soulagée à l'annonce du docteur.  
Si elle était soulagée, alors lui aussi.

**« Il a eu quatre côtes brisées, le genou gauche fracturé, la cheville droite cassée ainsi que ses deux poignets...ç'a l'air énorme mais ce n'est vraiment rien comparé à la chute qu'il a fait. »** Leur annonça-t-il en hochant la tête, ses yeux pleins du savoir de l'expérience. C'était un médecin, il savait ce qu'il disait. **« J'aurai une petite question à vous poser... »**  
La mère lui donna son approbation sans attendre.  
**« Savez-vous ce qui à pu pousser votre fils à commettre un tel acte ? »**

Bill sentit des frissons de mal-être l'envahir tout entier et sans prendre la peine de saluer les deux adultes, il s'éloigna à toute vitesse. Il ne voulait surtout pas écouter cette Dame émettre des hypothèses quand à la tentative de suicide de son fils. Pas quand il se savait être le déclencheur de cette tentative...et probablement même un des plus gros responsable.

Il passa devant sa mère, l'ignorant complètement et sortit précipitamment du bâtiment pour rejoindre l'énorme 4X4 flambant neuf que son père avait offert à sa mère seulement quelques jours plus tôt.

Il monta à l'arrière, et s'allongea sur la banquette, croisant les bras contre son torse.

**« Alors mon chéri, il va bien ce garçon ? »** Lui demanda sa mère en souriant de toutes ses dents.  
**« Non...il n'a jamais été bien »** Souffla-t-il dans un murmure que sa mère n'entendit pas. De toute façon, il ne le disait pas pour elle. C'était pour lui. Il voulait prendre pleinement conscience de l'horreur de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Tom, dans laquelle il s'était toujours trouvé.  
Une larme solitaire coula le long de sa joue, laissant derrière elle un long sillon noir.

Le lendemain quand il pénétra dans l'enceinte du lycée, il trouvait que tout avait changé. C'était gris, morne et triste. Les gens avaient tous l'air d'être cons, ils étaient tous moches...et puis de toute façon quand il s'était regardé dans son miroir avant de sortir de chez lui, il s'était trouvé moche aussi, alors...

**« Hey Bill ! » **Le salua son meilleur ami, Jo. Lui aussi il était moche, et c'était déstabilisant...parce que Jo était normalement très beau, comme Bill, comme tous les amis de Bill.  
**« Woua putain ! Ca fait bizarre. » **Devisa Mathieu, un autre ami. Tous les trois rejoignirent leur bande assise à _leur table_. Celle qui leur était réservée, celle que personne n'avait le droit d'approcher.  
**« C'est quoi qui fait bizarre ? » **Demanda Bill d'une voix plate en fronçant les sourcils.  
**« Ben maintenant qu'il est plus là l'autre, qui va égayer notre journée ? »** S'exclama-t-il en rigolant grassement, très vite suivi par tous les autres. Même les filles se joignirent à leurs rires, certainement les même qui hier avaient hurlé de terreur en voyant Tom s'écraser à leurs pieds.

Bill, lui, ne rigola pas. Ses yeux étaient rivés à l'endroit exact où Tom avait atterri le jour précédent juste devant ses yeux. Pourquoi ce sourire sur ses lèvres à ce moment là ? Avait-il été réellement heureux de se croire aux portes de la mort ? Bill avala sa salive avec peine pour tenter de dissoudre le nœud qui s'était impitoyablement logé dans sa gorge. Ses yeux lui piquaient encore, mais il essaya par tous les moyens de ne pas laisser ses larmes couler. Que dirait-il à ses amis dans ce cas-là ?

Il s'assit sur le bord de la table, le dos tourné aux autres et scruta les environs. Les gens riaient, d'autres se serraient dans les bras, s'embrassaient...pas un seul ne semblait se soucier de Tom. Lui seul semblait s'en faire. Et ça n'était pas normal, parce qu'il n'en n'était jamais fait pour lui. Hier encore, il aurait rejoint ses amis dans leurs rires, et aurait même certainement rajouté quelque chose pour causer un peu plus d'hilarité.

Il était allongé dans le petit lit, ses bras plâtrés par-dessus les couvertures, les yeux rivés sur le mur blanc face à lui, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait même pas réussi...il était pitoyable à ce point. Même pas digne de la mort.

Un très profond soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, et il laissa tomber sa tête sur son oreiller en fermant les yeux. Il aurait tellement aimé ne pas être là, ne plus être nulle part...pourtant depuis que sa mère était venue lui rendre visite le matin même accompagnée de son frère et sa sœur, un sentiment de culpabilité l'avait envahi, et il avait regretté son geste. Il les aurait abandonnés à leur triste sort, alors qu'il s'était fait la promesse de ne jamais les abandonner quoiqu'il arrive. Enfin, il ne parlait pas de sa mère, juste de ses deux petits protégés.

Son cœur s'était serré d'une manière des plus désagréables, en voyant leur regard plein de tristesse.  
Ils n'étaient restés qu'une petite demi-heure, et ils étaient partis après que Marine et Théo lui aient offert un câlin chaleureux, et que sa mère l'ait embrassé fort en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait très fort, et qu'elle était contente qu'il soit encore en vie...tu m'étonnes, avait-il pensé en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Non, il ne l'aimait pas, et elle ne l'aimait probablement pas non plus, derrière ses airs de mère attentionnée.

Il se trouvait donc une fois de plus tout seul, comme il avait l'habitude de l'être. Seulement aujourd'hui, il aurait peut-être aimé que quelqu'un soit là pour lui remonter le moral et lui dire, sincèrement, que tout aurait été différent s'il n'avait plus été là. Ca n'était pas près d'arriver puisqu'il n'avait pas d'amis, mais il lui était tout de même encore permis de rêver, non ?

Voilà, comment Tom passa six semaines à l'hôpital, en attendant que ses côtes soient complètement ressoudées. Seul, triste, et anxieux. Plus la date de sa sortie approchait, plus son stress montait...qu'allait-il lui arriver une fois rentrer chez lui ? Et une fois qu'il retournerait au lycée ?

Les jours étaient étrangement longs et mornes au lycée. Pour Bill, comme pour ses amis. A cause de Tom, mais pour différentes raisons.

Il était de nombreuses fois retourné à l'hôpital, dans le but d'aller prendre des nouvelles de Tom. Il n'avait jamais été plus loin que l'accueil. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait dire au garçon qu'il avait maltraité pendant toutes ces années, et qu'il avait poussé à commettre une tentative de suicide ?  
Comment expliquer son attitude ? Comment expliquer son besoin d'être rassuré, alors que lui-même ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer ? Comment expliquer les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues la nuit dans son lit, quand l'obscurité masquait sa peine aux yeux du monde, et ce sentiment de profonde culpabilité qu'il n'arrivait pas à effacer ?

Jamais, ô grand jamais il n'oserait avouer à personne qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose : que Tom franchisse les grilles du lycée. En réalité, depuis l'accident, il arrivait tous les matins très tôt pour être sûr de ne pas le manquer. Non, il n'irait pas lui parler, il ne savait même pas s'il serait gentil avec lui, mais il voulait le voir. Juste ça. Et après, il était sûr que tout redeviendrait normal...il redeviendrait ce jeune garçon prétentieux et imbuvable qu'il avait toujours été. En attendant, il était renfermé, à l'écart, et de l'avis de tout le monde : chiant !

Pour lui, les six semaines que dura la convalescence de Tom s'étirèrent à l'infini, toutes plus agonisantes les unes que les autres. Il voulait le voir franchir ces maudites grilles, le voir vivant, s'approcher de lui, juste pour entendre son souffle s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Savoir qu'il n'avait pas tué quelqu'un par pure méchanceté. Tant qu'il ne le voyait pas, il ne pouvait être sûr de rien...

Ce matin là, jour de son grand retour, il était finalement plutôt content de retourner au lycée. Tout pour sortir de chez lui.

Enveloppé sous plusieurs couches de vêtements nettement trop grands pour lui, comme à son habitude dans des cas comme celui-là, il foula le trottoir d'un pas modéré. Ni trop lent, ni trop rapide...il n'était pas si désespéré que ça de retourner là-bas, quand même.

Comme dit précédemment, il n'avait jamais su décider lequel était le pire. Quand il était chez lui, il lui semblait que son lycée était un véritable paradis sur terre, mais à peine avait-il posé un pied dans l'enceinte de son établissement scolaire, qu'il n'avait qu'une envie s'enfuir en courant jusqu'à chez lui...c'était un cercle vicieux, un puits sans fond, un tunnel dont il ne voyait jamais la fin.

Tête baissée, sa large capuche recouvrant toute sa tête, il sut qu'il arrivait près du lycée, quand il commença à attendre les conversations des gens autour de lui. Des gens qui se disaient bonjour, qui rigolaient, racontaient leur week-end à leurs amis...il était arrivé, et il n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il soit vraiment là.

Il craignait l'épreuve de la grille plus que tout. C'était la place favorite de Bill et sa bande, et dès qu'ils posaient leurs yeux sur lui, ils ne le laissaient pas passer sans l'avoir rabaisser au maximum avant. Il avait été si tranquille durant ses six semaines...

Il releva légèrement la tête, juste suffisamment pour voir une bonne dizaine de paire de chaussures amassées près du grand portail. Ils étaient tous présents, fidèles à leurs postes...on prend les même, et on recommence, se dit Tom, alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques pas de là. Pourtant quelque chose le perturba.  
Sur la droite, à l'opposé du groupe, et seul, se trouvait Bill et son éternelle paire de santiags noires. Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec les autres, le centre de leur système solaire ? Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais cela chamboula Tom un petit peu. Qu'avaient-ils inventé encore ?

**« Oh mais revoilà notre cher ami le balafré...comme ça fait plaisir. »** Attaqua Jo d'entrée, très vite suivit par Nicolas, un grand blond fin et élancé qui faisait tomber toutes les filles, avec ses grands yeux bleus,  
**« Tu sais que tu nous a manqué ? »**

Tom s'était stoppé tout net, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il était confronté à eux. Il n'y échapperait pas, alors autant attendre et partir une fois qu'ils en auraient assez.

D'autres remarques suivirent, leur méchanceté croissant un peu plus à chaque fois. Mais jamais celle qu'il attendait. Restait encore à venir celle venimeuse et pleine de froideur de Bill. Celle qui atteignait toujours des nouveaux sommets.  
Pourquoi ne venait-elle pas ? Sans vraiment réfléchir, il posa ses yeux sur le visage de Bill, comme pour trouver une explication à ce silence déstabilisant. Non, il n'était pas masochiste mais ça n'avait aucun sens pour lui. Bill était une sale petite vipère qui prenait du plaisir à l'humilier.

Alors, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce regard, comme soulagé, qu'il posait sur Tom ? Et puis depuis quand détournait-il les yeux ? Jamais ça n'était arrivé. Ni devant Tom, ni devant personne.  
Quelque chose avait changé en six semaines...ou alors, il était dans un autre univers, une sorte de troisième dimension, où leurs rôles avaient été échangés...non, c'était stupide, et Tom sourit dans un soupir.

Voyant que Bill resterait résolument muet, il décida lui aussi d'agir différemment des autres jours. Il sortit de sa léthargie et avança d'un pas qui se voulait déterminé, mais qui finalement se révéla insolent pour les jeunes qui étaient en train de l'insulter.

**« Où tu crois aller comme ça petite tapette ? »** L'interpella Jo en agrippant son coude gauche, quand il passa à côté de lui.  
Tom se tourna à peine vers lui, son visage toujours caché par sa capuche, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour masquer sa peur. Elle se répandait dans tout son être, le faisant trembler légèrement, et se répercutant sur les quatre murs du lycée.

Alors que Jo faisait le geste d'aller retirer la capuche de Tom, comme c'était leur habitude pour se moquer de son physique, une main parfaitement manucurée l'arrêta en plein geste.  
**« C'est bon Jo, laisse le. C'est son premier jour, le principal risque d'être sur notre dos si on l'emmerde aujourd'hui. »** Ca non plus, ça n'était pas normal, mais Tom saisit cette occasion dorée, et récupéra son bras, avant de s'éloigner du groupe à grands pas, sous le regard méticuleux de Bill, qui n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de la boule qui s'était logée dans sa gorge en voyant le dreadé arriver.

**« Putain Bill, je sais pas c'qu't'as en ce moment mais t'es vraiment chiant, hein ! »** Râla Jo en le bousculant un peu.  
Bill baissa la tête alors que tous ses amis se dirigeaient déjà vers leur premier cours que la cloche venait d'annoncer. Lui était en cours avec Tom...1èreL.

**« Bien, alors n'oubliez pas que vous devez me rendre votre commentaire demain dernier délai ! »**Leur martela une dernière fois leur professeur de littérature.

Bill qui était assis à une rangée du milieu prenait tout son temps pour ranger ses affaires. Il voulait que tout le monde soit sortit avant de pouvoir aller parler au professeur. C'est ce qu'il avait fait dans tous les cours depuis le matin même, et son dernier cours de la journée ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

Tom passa près de lui en dernier, et il lui jeta un petit regard en coin, discret. Toute la journée,  
Il avait réussit à tenir ses amis à l'écart du jeune homme. Cette capuche rabattue sur sa tête en permanence lui faisait mal au cœur. Il se souvenait très bien d'un temps où Tom n'en portait pas. C'était il y a plus de quatre ans, quand personne ne lui faisait encore de réflexion sur son physique. Depuis les choses avaient bien changé.

Quand enfin il fut certain d'être seul, il s'approcha timidement du bureau de Mr Cudet, qui  
était occupé à corriger un tas de copie. Il s'éclaircit la voix pour capter l'attention du vieux  
professeur.

**« Excusez-moi Monsieur, je me demandai si... »  
« Non Bill, je ne te donnerai pas de délai supplémentaire. Vous avez eu trois semaines pour  
faire ce commentaire, c'est largement suffisant »** Et oui, Bill n'était pas un élève particulièrement studieux et il était fréquent qu'il ne rende pas ses devoir à temps. Il désespérait ses professeurs.  
**« Non, non, ce n'est pas pour ça »** C'est vrai, cette fois, il avait fait son devoir. Il n'était pratiquement pas sortit de chez lui ces dernières semaines.  
**« Je voudrais savoir si vous avez des polycopiés pour les cours que Tom a manqué. »**

L'enseignant le détailla attentivement pendant de longues secondes en fronçant les sourcils, mettant Bill très mal à l'aise.

**« Vous voudriez l'aider à rattraper son retard. Pourquoi ? »  
« Et bien, il a manqué beaucoup de cours et...ça serait dommage qu'il loupe son année. »  
« Vous n'êtes pas ami avec lui. »** Affirma l'homme avec force. Bill baissa la tête en se pinçant les lèvres. Pourquoi toujours se poser tant de questions et se mettre en travers de son chemin quand la seule chose qu'il voulait c'était se débarrasser de sa culpabilité par n'importe quel moyen ?

Comme il ne semblait pas disposer à répondre, le professeur soupira.

**« Comment pourriez-vous l'aider à rattraper son retard quand vous ne suivez aucun de mes cours ? »  
« Si, je-j'ai beaucoup suivit ces dernières semaines »** Se défendit-il rapidement, et comme pour prouver sa bonne fois, il plongea sa main droite dans sa besace pour trouver ses cours. **« Je peux vous montrer mes notes si vous voulez. »** Lui dit-il en lui tendant un gros paquet de feuilles noircies par son écriture fine.

L'homme les observa un instant, puis posa ses yeux sur l'adolescent face lui.

**« Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt envers Tom ? »  
« Je n'ai jamais été très correct envers lui et...les récents évènements m'ont fait prendre conscience de certaines choses. »  
« Comme le fait que la méchanceté gratuite peut avoir des conséquences désastreuses, peut-être ? »** demanda Mr Cudet d'une voix basse. Pas de reproches ou de sarcasme. Juste une affirmation à laquelle Bill hocha de la tête en rougissant.  
**« Vous êtes chanceux...Peut-être que la seconde chance que le destin a offert à Tom, en est aussi une pour vous. »** Il lui tendit un paquet de documents photocopiés. **« Ne la gâchez pas ! »** Le mit-il en garde, avant de le laisser partir.

Dans les couloirs, alors qu'il marchait de sa démarche habituelle, comme s'il faisait un défilé de mode, Bill se dit qu'il ferait vraiment tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas gâcher cette deuxième opportunité.

Seulement, il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de l'accueil que Tom lui réserverait quand il se présenterait sur le pas de sa porte. S'il avait été à la place de Tom, certainement qu'il se serait collé une bonne raclée à l'abri des regards...mais comme Tom n'était visiblement pas quelqu'un de violent, il y avait peu de chance pour que ce scénario se déroule. Tant mieux pour lui, se dit-il. Il n'avait jamais reçu de coups de poings ou quoique ce soit, et préférait ne pas commencer maintenant.

Il sortit dans la cours, et éventa un peu son visage. L'air de cette fin de journée de Décembre était étrangement étouffant. Le ciel était gris foncé et extrêmement chargé, l'atmosphère lourde et humide. Un orage épouvantable s'annonçait. Il s'engagea sur le trottoir en accélérant un peu. C'était Vendredi soir, et il avait décidé d'aller rendre visite à Tom immédiatement, donc il avait téléphoné un peu plus tôt dans la journée à sa mère pour lui dire de ne pas venir le chercher à la sortie des cours. Il l'appellerait plus tard. Elle n'avait pas posé de questions, obéissant juste à son fils.

La maison de Tom n'était qu'à quelques minutes de là. Il savait, il l'avait déjà vu sortir d'une maison terne quelques fois le matin sur le trajet jusqu'au lycée.

C'était une maison d'apparence modeste, avec un garage détaché. Aucune voiture n'était garée sur le trottoir devant, il en déduisit donc que Tom devait certainement être tout seul. Ca serait certainement plus facile. Il remonta la petite allée caillouteuse jusqu'à la porte et toqua deux coups longs et appuyés.

Ca ne faisait qu'une quinzaine de minutes qu'il était rentré, mais il était déjà installé sur la table du salon, ses livres et cahiers éparpillés autour de lui, un crayon en main, pour faire son devoir d'anglais. Il avait toujours bien aimé cette matière, alors, même après avoir passé six semaines loin, il n'avait pas vraiment de mal avec cette leçon.

Il devait cependant se dépêcher. Il était déjà dix-sept heures trente, et il devait avoir finit pour quand ses parents et son frère et sa sœur reviendraient. Alors, il ne traina pas et entama tout de suite son devoir.

Pourtant, à peine avait-il posé la pointe de son crayon sur le papier, que quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Il laissa son geste en suspens, et prêta une oreille attentive au bruit. C'était assez surprenant, en général, personne ne venait chez eux. Ils n'avaient pas d'amis. Même leur famille ne venait que très rarement. C'était dommage, ça aurait certainement évité bien des choses de se produire. Quand le bruit retentit à nouveau, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte pour ouvrir, non sans avoir rabattu sa capuche sur sa tête. C'était un réflexe maintenant, presqu'un geste de survie même...

D'un geste lent, il entr'ouvrit la porte, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise. Son visiteur n'était pas le bienvenu. Il ne devrait même pas être là. Son premier réflexe avait été de refermé la porte, mais Bill l'en empêcha en la bloquant avec son pied.

**« Je t'emmène les cours que tu as manqué... »** Lui souffla-t-il d'une petite voix.

Tom caché derrière la porte tenta de calmer son cœur, et les tremblements de ses membres. Pourquoi venir le hanter jusqu'ici ?  
Pendant ce temps, Bill cherchait dans son sac toutes les feuilles que ses professeurs lui avaient remises pour les donner à Tom. Il essayait lui aussi de ne pas trembler, mais c'était difficile. Il se sentait bête, pas à sa place, et affreusement mal. Tom avait peur, tout simplement peur de lui. Ca ne l'aurait pas gêné quelques semaines plus tôt, il se complaisait même de cette situation, mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Les choses avaient changé.

**« Tiens, il y en a surtout beaucoup en géo, et dans les langues, plus quelques unes en litté. »** Lui dit-il en tendant l'énorme paquet de feuilles à travers l'interstice de la porte, et Tom se saisit du paquet d'une main timide. **« On a par contre beaucoup avancé dans les cours, donc il faudrait que je te prête mes cahiers, et que je t'explique certaines choses... »  
« Non, c'est bon. »** L'interrompit Tom.  
**« On a vu des choses assez difficiles, tu ne pourrais pas tout comprendre tout seul. »  
« Je vais me débrouiller. »**

Un bruit de portière qui claque fit sursauter Tom. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule du couloir, et s'aperçut qu'ils étaient déjà là.

**« Vas-t-en...vite s'il te plait. »** Supplia-t-il Bill d'une voix atrocement affolée, en ouvrant plus franchement la porte. Ses yeux, pour une des premières fois de sa vie, se posèrent dans ceux de Bill, qui fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air franchement paniqué qui les envahissait. **« S'il te plait, juste pour une fois...fais ce que je te demande s'il te plait. »** Ca se voyait qu'il essayait de retenir ses larmes par tous les moyens, et Bill recula de quelques pas, avant de percuter quelqu'un.

Trop tard. Tom ferma les yeux en se pinçant les lèvres. Son père était là, sa mère à ses côtés, son frère et sa sœur derrière eux.

**« Jeune homme ? »** Demanda Jorg, d'une voix ferme.  
**« Euh...bonjour Monsieur. Je suis Bill, je-je ramenais les cours que Tom avait manqué. »  
« C'est très aimable. Tu lui as dit merci, toi j'espère ! »** Invectiva-t-il Tom d'une voix froide, comme s'il parlait à un chien.  
Tom rentra la tête dans les épaules, et se tourna lentement vers Bill.  
**« Merci... »** Murmura-t-il dans un souffle tremblotant, la tête rentrée dans les épaules.

Son père s'avança encore pour être à hauteur de son fils.

**« Retire cette capuche quand tu parles aux gens, t'as l'air d'un abruti comme ça ! »** Lui cracha-t-il en défaisant Tom de sa protection d'un geste sec, puis rentra dans la maison, très vite suivit par sa femme et ses deux plus jeunes enfants.

Tom resta encore quelques misérables secondes sur le trottoir, ne sachant que dire, que faire. Bill à quelques mètres de lui ne savait pas non plus. Il venait d'assister à une scène pour le moins glaciale. S'il voulait ouvrir les yeux, il comprendrait, mais c'était trop pour lui. Il préférait se dire que ce n'était rien, et que Tom n'était pas terrorisé par son père.

**« Putain, il va m'entendre ce petit con ! TOM ! »** Hurla son père, et Tom après un dernier petit regard vers Bill rentra chez lui, la boule au ventre. Il n'avait pas rangé la table du salon...

Bill regagna le parking du lycée, où il avait dit à sa mère de l'attendre. Cette visite ne lui avait servit en rien à se faire sentir mieux. Au contraire. Son sentiment de culpabilité, dont il espérait pouvoir se débarrasser une fois qu'il aurait fait une bonne action envers lui, se trouvait maintenant doublé. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi encore.

Quand il avait vu la porte se refermer derrière Tom, un drôle de pressentiment s'était emparé de lui. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui allait se passer derrière cette porte, mais espérait vraiment que ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Ca serait vraiment trop horrible, et ça rendrait tout ce qu'il avait fait à Tom au lycée encore pire.

Il grimpa dans la voiture de sa mère, et ignora chacune de ses questions superbement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait l'emmerder quand elle se comportait comme ça. Comme si la vie de son fils l'intéressait, et qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle en connaisse tous les détails. Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne se donnait plus la peine de lui fournir des réponses, ou alors des fois, il lui mentait pour s'amuser et voir jusqu'à quel point elle pouvait le croire...c'était parfois tellement pathétique.

Ce matin là, en demi-groupe d'anglais, Bill passa l'heure à regarder le dos de Tom qui se trouvait trois rangées devant lui. Comme le jeune homme était arrivé un peu en retard, il n'avait pas bien pu l'observer mais il était quasiment certain qu'il avait eu du mal à s'asseoir...à moins qu'il ne se fasse des idées. C'était toujours comme ça. Quand on pensait trop à quelque chose, on voyait des indices dans les moindres gestes, et ce qui au départ n'était qu'une simple supposition devenait rapidement une conviction.

Il n'avait jamais prêté attention à lui pendant les cours. Il ne faisait pas partit de son univers. Mais depuis l'accident, il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de l'image du jeune homme. C'était obsédant.  
Quand il était seul chez lui, ce qui arrivait bien souvent, et qu'il se posait dans un coin tranquille, il ne pensait qu'à lui, se posant sans cesse les mêmes questions. La pire de toute : Pourquoi Tom ? Y avait-il une vraie raison pour cette haine ambiante dirigée vers lui ? Il n'avait jamais cherché à le connaître, alors il ne pouvait même pas savoir s'il l'appréciait ou pas...C'était nul, il se sentait nul !

Trop absorbé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, et quand il entendit le bruit des chaises racler le parterre, il s'aperçut que la cloche avait sonné sans qu'il sans aperçoive. Même Tom était déjà sortit sans qu'il le voit.

A la va vite, il rangea ses affaires dans son sac. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Ses amis devaient déjà être devant leur prochaine classe, et s'ils voyaient Tom, ils lui feraient la vie dure.

Il salua son professeur, et sortit dans le couloir, prêt à courir pour éviter une attaque verbale dont il aurait probablement été l'auteur quelques semaines auparavant.  
Pourtant, quelque chose l'empêcha d'avancer. Sur le mur opposé à la porte, se tenait Tom, bras croisés contre son torse, tête baissée, sa capuche toujours en place. Il releva à peine les yeux pour être sûr que c'était bien Bill face à lui.

Il avait peur, tellement peur. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir se cacher dans un petit trou de souris, mais il était obligé.

**« Bill ? Je-je voudrais bien que tu...m'aides à rattraper mon retard s'il te plaît. »** Demanda-t-il d'une toute petite voix, que Bill entendit cependant parfaitement bien dans le silence froid du couloir.

Son père la veille au soir l'avait mis en garde. Il ne fallait pas qu'il loupe son année en prenant le prétexte de son accident sinon il aurait affaire à lui. Et Tom n'aimait pas avoir affaire à son père.

**« Oh oui, bien sûr ! Je n'ai pas tous mes cours sur moi, mais on peut commencer aujourd'hui. »** Proposa Bill en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. Il était nerveux.  
**« Il faudrait que tu viennes chez moi... »** Autre condition de son père.  
**« Si tu veux. »  
****« Bon. A ce soir. »** Clôtura Tom en s'éloignant déjà, laissant derrière lui un Bill perplexe. C'avait été étrange comme entretient, mais il était étrangement ravi de voir que Tom avait finalement accepté son aide. Maintenant ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'aucun de ses amis ne sachent ce qu'il mijotait.


	3. 2ème partie

_Ҩ Nul châtiment n'est pire que le remords_  
→2éme partie

Il était de nouveau devant chez Tom. Encore nerveux. Mais cette fois, il savait qu'il serait le bienvenue...enfin presque.

Il leva son poing et toqua. Tom lui ouvrit pratiquement immédiatement, sa capuche toujours en place. Ne la retirait-il donc jamais, même quand il était seul, se demanda Bill, en pénétrant dans le hall d'entrée.

Les murs étaient tous blancs, tout était parfaitement rangé, rien ne dépassait de nulle part. C'était vraiment très propre, peut-être même un peu trop.  
Même lui qui avait une femme de ménage chez lui, n'avait jamais vu un endroit aussi clean. Les murs étaient nus de toutes photos de famille représentant des gens souriant et aimant. Seuls quelques cadres étaient dispersés ci et là. Des natures mortes, bon marché aux couleurs mornes. L'ambiance était froide et peu accueillante. Bill en frissonna.

Tom passa près de lui, le tirant de ses observations, et il le suivit dans le salon.

**« On va se mettre là. »** lui indiqua Tom, en désignant la table rectangulaire, et Bill déposa donc son sac à dos dessus.  
**« Non ne pose pas ça sur la table comme ça »** Cria Tom en poussant le sac de Bill, le faisant tomber à terre. **« Il faut, hum, mettre une nappe d'abord, sinon ça fait des marques.»** Se justifia-t-il en baissant la tête, puis s'éloigna vers un meuble duquel il sortit une protection pour la table.

Pendant ce temps, Bill l'observait faire stupéfait et interdit, en ramassant son sac à terre. Ce n'était qu'une simple table en bois, pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire. Pourtant, Tom avait eu l'air vraiment terrifié à l'idée qu'une marque s'y grave. Il attendit donc patiemment que Tom ait tout installé et lui ait donné la permission pour aller s'asseoir.

Côté à côte, ils sortirent leurs affaires dans un silence étouffant. Pendant un long moment, ils ne pouvaient plus entendre que le bruit d'une page tournée, d'un stylo qui glisse contre du papier...Bill se sentait mal à l'aise.

Mais ça n'était rien comparé à Tom qui était tendu comme un fil. Chaque membre de son corps était crispé, lui faisant atrocement mal, prédisant une crampe, ses nerfs étaient à vif. Il avait peur. Ce n'était pas juste la présence de Bill à laquelle il avait du mal à se faire, mais cette maison lui faisait peur. Il n'avait jamais réussi à s'y sentir bien. Elle renfermait bien trop de souvenirs douloureux pour lui.

Bill pouvait ressentir tout cela, tellement les émotions qui traversaient le jeune homme à ses côtés étaient puissantes. Il n'avait rien dit sur le moment, mais il l'avait nettement sentit se décaler en sursautant quand il s'était assis à ses côtés. Il pouvait au moins être sûr d'une chose : son travail de sape avait bien fonctionné. Tom était terrorisé par sa présence.

Il se gratta la nuque pour se donner une quelconque contenance avant de prendre la parole.

**« Voilà regarde. En histoire on a terminé la guerre de 39-45, et on est passés à la guerre froide. »** Il déposa son cahier devant Tom, et tourna les pages les unes après les autres pour lui montrer la masse de travail accompli.

Leur professeur d'histoire se perdait beaucoup dans ses explications, extrapolant largement, enfouissant ses élèves sous des leçons interminables avec pour moitié, des informations futiles. Tom n'aimait pas l'Histoire. Des gens qui se déchiraient sans raison aucune lui faisaient mal au cœur.

**« Est-ce que tu sais un peu ce que c'est la Guerre Froide ? »** Demanda Bill en se penchant un peu dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un peu du visage de Tom.  
Celui-ci haussa les épaules, avant de murmurer un faible **« un peu »  
« Vas-y, dis-moi. »** L'encouragea Bill. Il voulait entendre sa voix. Bien trop rarement il l'avait entendue et maintenant, il en avait envie.  
**« C-c'est le conflit qui oppose les Etats-Unis à L'URSS à la fin de la guerre. »  
« Voilà, c'est ça. Bon, on n'a pas été beaucoup plus loin que ça pour l'instant, mais c'est déjà un peu plus complexe que ça...je te laisse recopier pour le moment, je vais commencer mes autres devoirs. Si jamais tu ne comprends pas quelque chose, demandes-moi. »**

Tom hocha la tête, et sans un mot de plus commença à noter tout ce que Bill avait copié en cours. C'était une jolie écriture, bien faite et lisible. Un texte aéré, et qui donnait envie de lire. Son écriture à lui, lui faisait vraiment honte à côté. Toute petite, et toute serrée, des pattes de mouche comme l'on avait l'habitude de dire.

Bill s'était lui aussi immédiatement attelé à sa tâche voyant que Tom ne lui accorderait plus aucune attention. Il l'avait bien mérité, il le savait mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'il était déçu. Mais vraiment, à quoi d'autre aurait-il pu s'attendre ? Il l'avait humilié, rabaissé, harcelé des années durant, il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à un accueil plus chaleureux. Puis, il ne se voilait pas la face. Si Tom n'avait jamais commis cette tentative de suicide, il n'aurait jamais changé de comportement à son égard. Il le regrettait...comment rester insensible à la détresse du jeune homme à ses côtés ?

Il n'avait jamais été vraiment plus loin que son look, certes moins classieux que le sien, mais qui peut-être aurait pu être un signe tout du long. Et si en fait, il cachait sous ses vêtements trois fois trop grands pour lui, un mal-être encore plus grand ? Une muraille dérisoire faite de bouts de tissus ? Et cette capuche ? Bon Dieu, qu'il pouvait la détester.

Oh bien sûr, il avait fait un nombre de commentaires incalculables sur la cicatrice qui ornait le côté gauche du visage de Tom, et c'est vrai qu'elle était particulièrement affreuse, mais cela justifiait-il vraiment que Tom ressente le besoin de se cacher aux yeux du monde en permanence ? Cela justifiait-il qu'_il_ fasse ressentir à Tom le besoin de se cacher ? N'aurait-il pas pu, rien qu'une fois au moins, chercher à comprendre l'origine de cette cicatrice plutôt que d'en rire ?

Il se rappelait bien de ce jour là...Tom à l'époque n'avait déjà aucun ami, et était victime de moqueries pour ça. Mais tout avait changé quand un soir, la cicatrice n'était pas là, et que le lendemain, comme par magie, elle était apparue...personne, il lui semblait, n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre. Et maintenant, assis aux côté de ce garçon qu'il avait rabroué pendant tant d'années, il voulait savoir, comprendre, élucider le mystère.

Il reposa son stylo, n'arrivant pas à se concentrer sur son devoir de philo, et choisit de détailler le profil de Tom à la place. Il était penché au dessus de son cahier, en train de recopier rapidement les cours, son regard vagabondant du cahier de Bill au sien sans cesse. Il était vouté sur lui-même, tellement discret, comme pour ne surtout pas se faire remarquer...**tout** pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Ca faisait de la peine à voir et Bill eut l'envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Il s'abstint cependant. Ce geste n'était absolument pas le bienvenu.

Sa rêverie ne dura pas moins de cinq minutes. Il ne se lassait pas d'observer le profil de Tom, cherchant dans les plis de ses vêtements, la courbure de son cou et la finesse de ses mains des indices sur ce jeune homme si mystérieux. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, la porte d'entrée claqua, faisant violemment sursauter Tom. Il releva la tête et jeta des coups d'œil paniqués alentours. Sa respiration s'était accélérée, et son corps s'était mis à trembler. Bill posa une main rassurante sur son avant-bras, captant son regard pour tenter de déceler ce qui le mettait dans cet état.

Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui demander la raison de son trouble, une voix forte et froide résonna, qu'il reconnut comme étant celle du père de Tom.

Il tourna la tête vers le couloir d'entrée et regarda l'homme s'avancer d'un œil attentif. Il n'était pas vraiment très grand, beaucoup moins que Tom qui du haut de son presque mètre quatre-vingt-cinq le dépassait largement d'une tête. Mais il était beaucoup plus musclé, un peu râblais. Son cou était court et épais. Il n'était vraiment pas gâté par la nature, se dit Bill, qui n'arriva à trouver aucun trait de ressemblance entre Tom et cet homme.

Il se posta à côté de Tom et posa une main lourde sur son épaule qu'il serra fortement. Bill eut mal pour lui, et il entendit Tom gémir doucement. Il vit d'ailleurs le jeune homme se défaire de sa capuche, sachant que son père ne tolérait pas de le voir la porter.

**« Vous travaillez bien ? »** Demanda-t-il en fixant Tom, qui hocha lentement la tête.  
**« Oui, Monsieur. Pour l'instant Tom recopie un peu, et je lui expliquerai les leçons en détail plus tard.»**Expliqua Bill.

Jorg attrapa le cahier de son fils et parcouru les lignes d'un œil mauvais, puis au bout de quelques secondes, il le balança sur la table, en reniflant.

**« T'écris vraiment comme un con, hein ! Tu pourrais pas faire un effort non ? »** L'houspilla-t-il, en lui donnant un petite tape sèche sur l'arrière de la tête, puis il s'éloigna dans la cuisine, sous le regard pesant de Bill.  
Il refit face à Tom, et vit qu'il se pinçait les lèvres, les yeux brillants. Semblant sentir le regard de Bill sur le côté gauche de son visage, et par conséquent sa cicatrice, les yeux de Tom se remplir de larmes, qu'il ne laissa pas couler. Pour se soustraire à ce regard qu'il pensait jugeur, il leva sa main et cacha sa joue avec.

Bill sembla comprendre le malaise, et tenta de le détendre.

**« Tu-tu peux remettre ta capuche si tu veux. »** Lui proposa-t-il en chuchotant.  
**« Il ne veut pas. »** Répondit Tom en secouant la tête.  
**« Mais il n'est pas là. »  
« Il va revenir. »**

Et comme un écho à ses paroles, Mr Trumper revint de la cuisine, une bière à la main et s'assit face à Tom, qui se tendit encore plus.

**« Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour te remettre au travail ? »** Aboya Jorg, et Tom se saisit en vitesse de son stylo pour recommencer à copier.

Seulement, la présence houleuse de son père le déstabilisait complètement, lui faisant perdre tous ses moyens. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il avait un mal fou à tenir son stylo, et son écriture se faisait encore plus catastrophique qu'avant. Il sautait des mots, en rayait d'autres...sous l'œil critique et dégoûté de son père.

D'un geste vif, l'homme ferma le cahier de Tom sur ses doigts, et se leva en raclant la chaise.

**« Ecoutes moi bien, tu ferais bien de t'appliquer un peu, »** commença-t-il en se rapprochant de son fils **« Si tu ne veux pas que je te corrige. »** Finit-il à son oreille pour que lui seul entende. Pourtant Bill, qui avait un peu tendu l'oreille l'entendit parfaitement, et blanchit à vue d'œil.

Ce n'était que du copiage, peu importe la façon dont s'était écrit. Certes l'écriture de Tom était vilaine, mais du moment que lui arrivait à se relire, il n'y voyait aucun problème. Cependant, ça semblait poser un énorme problème à Mr Trumper, et Tom prenait la menace très au sérieux.

**« Jeune homme, vous pouvez vous en aller maintenant. »** Décréta Jorg en se relevant pour faire face à Bill, qui frissonna un peu sous le regard de l'homme.  
**« Oh ! Oui bien sûr. Je n'avais pas vu qu'il était déjà tard. »**

Jorg s'éloigna après un dernier grognement et Bill commença à rassembler ses affaires. Tom n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, fixant un point devant lui.

**« Tu sais, tu pourrais faire des photocopies de mes cours, s'il trouve ça mieux. »  
« Non...il préfère que ce soit moi qui fasse. »** Répondit Tom la voix un peu cassée. Bill ne pouvait pas savoir, mais lui savait ce qui l'attendait. Même après toutes ces années, ça lui faisait encore peur.  
**« Ah d'accord...bon ! Ben à demain alors. »** Le salua Bill timidement, puis il s'éloigna vers la porte d'entrée, seul, Tom n'étant visiblement pas décidé à le raccompagner.  
Il referma la porte doucement derrière lui, et prit la direction du parking du lycée où sa mère l'attendait toujours.

Dans la maison, après qu'il soit partit et se soit éloigné de quelques pas, Jorg sortit de la cuisine où il était allé se planquer, et s'avança vers son fils un sourire vicieux collé aux lèvres, une cigarette entre les doigts.

Le lendemain matin au lycée, Bill attendait nerveusement près du portail, avec le reste de sa bande, l'arrivée de Tom. Il n'était plus à côtés d'eux, préférant se différencier. Pourtant, il était là, et quand Tom arriva, tête baissée comme toujours et qu'il vit les santiags de Bill, un nœud serra sa gorge.

Il s'était peut-être imaginé -peut-être- que Bill allait être différent après avoir montré un brin de sympathie depuis qu'il était revenu au lycée, mais visiblement, il s'était planté. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, il était déçu.

Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement ? Privé de l'attention de ses semblables pendant tant d'années, il s'était pris à rêver le soir précédent, dans la salle de bain, alors qu'il se nettoyait des affronts qu'il venait une nouvelle fois de subir, que Bill allait, si ce n'est devenir un ami, au moins se montrer agréable...son cœur avait tellement toujours manqué d'affection, qu'il voyait dans la moindre signe d'intérêt, la promesse de jours meilleurs.

Voilà, tout simplement, c'était son cœur qui était déçu !

Il cogna dans un caillou, dépité par sa naïveté, et qui par malchance atterrit sur le tibia de Jo. Il grinça des dents et se maudit intérieurement de sa stupidité.

**« Hé ho, tu peux pas faire attention espèce de pauvre tâche ? »  
« Pour une fois qu'on avait décidé d'être un peu sympa avec toi, en plus... »** Rajouta Mickaël, un blond court sur pattes mais franchement imposant, d'un ton mielleux en faisant craquer ses poings.

Tom en entendant cela releva la tête paniqué. Jamais, ils ne l'avaient frappé. Ca n'était pas possible qu'ils commencent aujourd'hui quand même...surtout pas aujourd'hui alors que son corps lui faisait encore mal de la veille. Il recula de plusieurs pas, se trouvant rapidement acculé contre la grille juste à côté de Bill.

Il tremblait des pieds à la tête. Il avait bien conscience d'agir comme une vraie mauviette, mais c'était comme ça, il était terrorisé devant la violence. Il connaissait tellement bien la douleur que des coups bien placés et lancés à pleine vitesse pouvaient engendrés. Il savait que de tels coups étaient toujours accompagnés de remarques très humiliantes, et de temps à autres de quelques crachats...il ne pouvait quand même pas se faire tabasser au lycée aussi quand même, sinon ça allait devenir invivable, et alors il allait à coup sûr envisager une nouvelle tentative de suicide.

Il les regarda s'approcher de lui, les yeux écarquillés, ses bras repliés contre son torse, comme pour se protéger. Ses agresseurs étaient au nombre de trois, et à l'exception de Michael, pas vraiment baraqués mais parfaitement déterminés.

Bill à ses côtés n'en revenait pas. Jamais sa bande n'avait tapé personne. C'est lui qui avait imposé cette règle, sachant parfaitement que des mots font souvent bien plus mal que des gestes. Mais depuis quelques temps, il restait un peu en retrait, ne prenant plus part à cette basse activité qui les faisait tous tant triper : se moquer des autres.

Il se décolla de la grille, alors que ses amis s'avançaient de plus en plus vite sur Tom, et se plaça devant lui.

**« Vous allez pas le taper quand même ? »** Leur demanda-t-il incrédule.  
**« Pourquoi pas ? Moi je trouve qu'il le mérite ! »** Répliqua Jo avec un sourire mauvais. Et dire que c'était son meilleur ami...ça le dégoutait.  
**« Et moi je ne trouve pas !» Répondit-il sèchement du tac-o-tac.  
« Ouais mais toi, tu deviens de plus en plus con alors ! »  
« Je t'emmerde toi ! »** Se défendit Bill en pointant un doigt vers Max qui venait de lancer cette accusation** « Mais putain vous êtes con ou quoi ? Vous vous souvenez pas de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a plus de deux mois ? Vous vous souvenez pas qu'il a faillit mourir ?...par notre faute ! »** S'indigna-t-il d'une voix haut étranglée où se mêlait toutes les émotions que lui-même ressentait depuis l'accident. De la honte, de la culpabilité, de la tristesse...il se sentait tellement minable. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir tout effacer d'un coup de gomme, ça aurait été si simple...mais c'était impossible, alors à la place, il voulait se racheter une conduite, et une conscience par la même occasion.  
**« Ben il est encore là...c'est bien que Dieu existe et a exaucé nos prières ! »** Ironisa Mathieu, faisant rire bêtement tout le monde qui s'était réuni derrière eux.

Bill secoua la tête dégoûté. Ils lui faisaient pitié, mais le pire dans tout cela était que quelques semaines auparavant, il aurait été à leurs côtés, en train de tourmenter Tom avec eux. C'était certainement ça le pire. Savoir que l'on été tellement mauvais que l'on prenait un malin plaisir à torturer ceux qui sont déjà faibles, les enfoncer toujours plus loin, toujours plus bas, jusqu'à les pousser inexorablement vers la sortie.

A quel moment était-il devenu cette odieuse personne, que rien n'atteignait ? Il ne se souvenait plus. Il avait juste envie de rattraper le temps perdu, et ne pas refaire les même graves erreurs.

Alors qu'il devisait avec ses « amis », il s'était sensiblement reculé vers Tom, et dans un geste discret, il balança sa main gauche en arrière, pour le forcer à se décaler sur la droite, et fuir. Il fallait que Tom s'en aille maintenant, car il n'allait pas réussir à les retenir plus longtemps.

Après un court instant de réflexion, où il se demanda pourquoi Bill était comme ça, Tom prit ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuit du plus vite qu'il put à travers la cours, et jusque dans les toilettes du premier étage.

Il alla s'appuyer sur un des lavabos blancs face à lui, le cœur tremblant. Personne ne venait jamais ici, car ces Wc étaient toujours en panne, donc il savait qu'il serait tranquille. Il releva la tête et croisa son reflet. D'un geste précautionneux, il retira sa capuche et vit les traces humides que ses larmes avaient laissées sur leur passage. Il ne s'autorisait à pleurer que quand il était seul, parce que normalement il n'en n'avait pas le droit. Son père le lui avait dit et rabâché : seul les lopettes pleurent. Jorg ne voulait pas d'une lopette comme fils, alors il lui interdisait tout simplement de pleurer.

Cela avait commencé très tôt, quand il n'était âgé que de six ans.  
Jorg avait toujours été un homme porté sur la bouteille, mais sa femme lui trouvait toujours des excuses devant leur famille. Des excuses les plus pitoyables les une que les autres pour justifier son comportement violent, et les coups qu'elle arborait sur les bras et de temps à autre sur le visage. Puis ça avait dégénéré quand il avait perdu son travail. Il passait ses journées à la maison, se lamentant sur son sort, détestant le monde entier.

D'abord, ça avait été les reproches quelconques : une chambre mal rangée, un peu trop de bruit. Puis les premiers coups étaient tombés, pour la seule et unique raison qu'il avait laissé son vélo traîner sur le porche devant la maison plutôt que dans le jardin arrière.  
Tom n'avait pas bien compris. Bon d'accord, son père n'était pas vraiment aimant, et il lui criait tout le temps dessus, mais à six ans il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi son père était comme ça. Pourquoi il ne l'aimait pas.

Alors, très vite quand une raclée par semaine s'était transformée en une par soir, le petit Tom s'était peu à peu replié sur lui-même, et à l'école, il ne laissait plus personne s'approcher de lui. De toute façon, peu d'enfants étaient enclins à se diriger vers un garçon qui semblait tout le temps triste.

Au fil des années, il s'était habitué à cette situation, et avait essayé, réellement essayé très fort, de se corriger pour ne pas rendre dingue son père, mais rien n'était suffisant. Jamais. Il le décevait tout le temps quoiqu'il fasse alors il acceptait les coups, tous plus injustifiés les uns que les autres. Peu à peu, il avait perdu toute joie de vivre, son père avait réussit à le rabaisser à l'état de moins que rien.

Il avait trouvé un but dans sa vie enfin, quand à neuf ans, les jumeaux étaient nés. Dans la chambre d'hôpital, où sa mère était allongée, les deux enfants dans ses bras, quand il avait vu le regard de son père sur eux, il s'était fait la promesse que jamais, jamais, son père ne lèverait la main sur eux.  
Il encaissait les coups qui leur étaient réservé à leur place, mais au moins, eux deux avaient conservé une âme innocente et pure.

C'était finalement la seule chose qui le rendait fier dans sa vie : il était en quelque sorte le sauveur de son frère et sa sœur. Il les aimait plus que tout, plus que n'importe qui et ils lui rendaient bien.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il s'était sentit si minable après sa tentative de suicide. Les aurait-il réellement abandonnés à leur triste sort ? Que leur serait-il arrivé ?

Debout, dans cette pièce délabrée, seul, il se laissa aller à quelques larmes. Des larmes pour sa vie minable, pour son frère et sa sœur...ça faisait du bien de s'apitoyer sur son sort une fois de temps en temps. C'était rare. Il avait l'impression que l'on lui avait arraché son âme pour la tordre, l'essorer de tous sentiments, et qu'on l'avait replacé. C'est pour cette raison que ça lui faisait toujours bizarre de ressentir encore quelque chose après tant d'années de souffrances.

Il ignorait combien de temps il était resté là, mais quand il entendit la sonnerie de début de cours, il s'essuya rapidement le visage avec sa manche, replaça sa capuche, et sortit d'un pas méfiant des toilettes. Il releva les yeux vers le grand bâtiment qu'était son lycée. Des élèves affluaient entre les deux portes principales. Ca riait, chahutait, parlait avec entrain. Certains même s'embrassaient. Il ne connaissait rien de tout ça, et ne le connaitrait probablement jamais, et c'est dans un soupir d'amertume qu'il se joignit à la foule, et se dirigea vers sa première classe, essayant d'oublier un instant cette merde qu'était sa vie.

**« Non mais Bill franchement, tu me fais pitié ! Tu te permets de nous faire la morale, alors que tu es le pire d'entre nous ? C'est avec toi qu'il a parlé avant de se jeter du toit, pas avec nous ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais s'il te plait, ne viens pas faire ton héros au grand cœur. Tu n'en n'as rien à foutre de lui, rien à foutre de nous. La seule chose qui t'intéresse, c'est toi, toi et ta petite personne ! »** Déblatéra Jo à toute vitesse avec haine.

La tension dans le groupe après que Tom ait réussit à s'enfuir ne s'était pas apaisé. N'avait fait qu'empirer au contraire. Personne ne comprenait l'attitude de Bill. C'était un petit bourge pourri-gâté ingrat, qui écrasait tout le monde sur son passage avec son charisme, sa verve, et ses paroles d'acide. Tom avait depuis le début été une cible toute trouvée : un minable pauvre et sans amis. Un parfait booster pour l'égo sur-dimensionné de la diva. C'était impensable qu'il effectue un tel virage après pratiquement une vie entière à le torturer psychologiquement.

**« Je le sais que c'est de ma faute Ok ? Et vous savez quoi ? Je... »** Il leur lança un regard à tous, les jaugeant, sondant leurs yeux. **« Laissez tomber, vous ne comprendriez pas. »** Abdiqua-t-il en soufflant, et il partit à son tour.

Il ne comprenait, de toute façon, pas lui non plu. Il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer son comportement d'avant, ni celui d'après d'ailleurs. Et pourtant, il réfléchissait à la question environ un milliard de fois par jour. Il pensait réellement que de passer du temps avec Tom l'aiderait à y voir plus clair. De toute façon, cela devenait une véritable urgence. Il allait devenir dingue à ne pas trouver de réponse à ses questions.

Dans sa marche pour rejoindre sa classe, il croisa au détour d'un couloir, deux jeunes filles en train de s'embrasser amoureusement. Il resta fixé sur elles un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que c'était un peu voyeur comme comportement.

Il reprit son chemin en baissant la tête. Elles avaient énormément de chance. La chance d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour par la personne qu'elles avaient choisit. Elles n'aimaient pas comme la société leur avait dit qu'il était bien d'aimer. Elles avaient simplement suivit leurs cœurs, et Bill les enviait. Il aurait aimé avoir le même courage d'afficher à la face du monde qu'il aimait les hommes et qu'il en était fier. Mais son monde était trop différent, et il avait appris à brider ses préférences pour ne pas alarmer ses amis. Car bien sûr que c'était pour eux qu'il faisait ça.

Est-ce que ses parents étaient homophobes ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il se doutait qu'ils accepteraient certainement. Ils acceptaient tout de lui. Toujours, tout le temps. C'est pour cela que les seules relations qu'il ait eu, avaient été des flirts de vacances d'ordre purement sexuels. Il ne pouvait, et ne voulait pas, s'attacher à quelqu'un qu'il ne reverrait probablement jamais. C'était très bien ainsi, au moins il était expérimenté.

Cependant, il refusait de sortir avec une fille durant l'année scolaire pour essayer de brouiller un peu plus les pistes. Il s'était fait la promesse de ne jamais tomber aussi bas. Il préférait supporter les taquineries de ses amis, plutôt que de feindre des sentiments...même lui n'était pas aussi superficiel.

Quand il arriva devant sa classe, il fut soulagé de voir que Tom était là, et en un seul morceau. Il le détailla longuement, un peu sans le vouloir, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ressente comme une gêne. Ce sentiment étrange d'être épié. Il se tourna lentement, prêt à parier que Jo et sa bande étaient là pour le détruire, mais fut surpris de constater que ce n'était que Bill.

Pendant un court instant, trois secondes tout au plus, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, jusqu'à ce que Tom, mal à l'aise, retourne à sa contemplation du sol.

Alors que leur professeur arrivait et leur ouvrait la classe, ils eurent tous les deux la même pensée : que cette situation était étrange...

Tom avait vu face à lui, un jeune homme calme et pensif, non empreint de sa méchanceté habituelle, son air suffisant avait disparut.  
Bill lui, avait vu une jolie bouche pleine, un petit nez en trompette, et deux beaux yeux profonds et expressifs.  
Il avait fait abstraction de tout le reste, et ça, c'était _vraiment_ très étrange.

* * *

_Bon, bon, bon...je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite du début de ce chapitre. Je trouve que c'est peut-être un peu lourd et répétitif? Ca s'améliore un peu quand Tom arrive au lycée._

_On commence à voir ce que Tom vit chez lui, même si je ne l'ai pas encore détaillé. Ca viendra plus tard._


	4. 3ème partie

Ҩ Nul châtiment n'est pire que le remords  
→2éme partie  
***

Il était de nouveau devant chez Tom. Encore nerveux. Mais cette fois, il savait qu'il serait le bienvenue...enfin presque.

Il leva son poing et toqua. Tom lui ouvrit pratiquement immédiatement, sa capuche toujours en place. Ne la retirait-il donc jamais, même quand il était seul, se demanda Bill, en pénétrant dans le hall d'entrée.

Les murs étaient tous blancs, tout était parfaitement rangé, rien ne dépassait de nulle part. C'était vraiment très propre, peut-être même un peu trop.  
Même lui qui avait une femme de ménage chez lui, n'avait jamais vu un endroit aussi clean. Les murs étaient nus de toutes photos de famille représentant des gens souriant et aimant. Seuls quelques cadres étaient dispersés ci et là. Des natures mortes, bon marché aux couleurs mornes. L'ambiance était froide et peu accueillante. Bill en frissonna.

Tom passa près de lui, le tirant de ses observations, et il le suivit dans le salon.

**« On va se mettre là. »** lui indiqua Tom, en désignant la table rectangulaire, et Bill déposa donc son sac à dos dessus.  
**« Non ne pose pas ça sur la table comme ça »** Cria Tom en poussant le sac de Bill, le faisant tomber à terre. **« Il faut, hum, mettre une nappe d'abord, sinon ça fait des marques.»** Se justifia-t-il en baissant la tête, puis s'éloigna vers un meuble duquel il sortit une protection pour la table.

Pendant ce temps, Bill l'observait faire stupéfait et interdit, en ramassant son sac à terre. Ce n'était qu'une simple table en bois, pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire. Pourtant, Tom avait eu l'air vraiment terrifié à l'idée qu'une marque s'y grave. Il attendit donc patiemment que Tom ait tout installé et lui ait donné la permission pour aller s'asseoir.

Côté à côte, ils sortirent leurs affaires dans un silence étouffant. Pendant un long moment, ils ne pouvaient plus entendre que le bruit d'une page tournée, d'un stylo qui glisse contre du papier...Bill se sentait mal à l'aise.

Mais ça n'était rien comparé à Tom qui était tendu comme un fil. Chaque membre de son corps était crispé, lui faisant atrocement mal, prédisant une crampe, ses nerfs étaient à vif. Il avait peur. Ce n'était pas juste la présence de Bill à laquelle il avait du mal à se faire, mais cette maison lui faisait peur. Il n'avait jamais réussi à s'y sentir bien. Elle renfermait bien trop de souvenirs douloureux pour lui.

Bill pouvait ressentir tout cela, tellement les émotions qui traversaient le jeune homme à ses côtés étaient puissantes. Il n'avait rien dit sur le moment, mais il l'avait nettement sentit se décaler en sursautant quand il s'était assis à ses côtés. Il pouvait au moins être sûr d'une chose : son travail de sape avait bien fonctionné. Tom était terrorisé par sa présence.

Il se gratta la nuque pour se donner une quelconque contenance avant de prendre la parole.

**« Voilà regarde. En histoire on a terminé la guerre de 39-45, et on est passés à la guerre froide. »** Il déposa son cahier devant Tom, et tourna les pages les unes après les autres pour lui montrer la masse de travail accompli.

Leur professeur d'histoire se perdait beaucoup dans ses explications, extrapolant largement, enfouissant ses élèves sous des leçons interminables avec pour moitié, des informations futiles. Tom n'aimait pas l'Histoire. Des gens qui se déchiraient sans raison aucune lui faisaient mal au cœur.

**« Est-ce que tu sais un peu ce que c'est la Guerre Froide ? »** Demanda Bill en se penchant un peu dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un peu du visage de Tom.  
Celui-ci haussa les épaules, avant de murmurer un faible **« un peu »  
« Vas-y, dis-moi. »** L'encouragea Bill. Il voulait entendre sa voix. Bien trop rarement il l'avait entendue et maintenant, il en avait envie.  
**« C-c'est le conflit qui oppose les Etats-Unis à L'URSS à la fin de la guerre. »  
« Voilà, c'est ça. Bon, on n'a pas été beaucoup plus loin que ça pour l'instant, mais c'est déjà un peu plus complexe que ça...je te laisse recopier pour le moment, je vais commencer mes autres devoirs. Si jamais tu ne comprends pas quelque chose, demandes-moi. »**

Tom hocha la tête, et sans un mot de plus commença à noter tout ce que Bill avait copié en cours. C'était une jolie écriture, bien faite et lisible. Un texte aéré, et qui donnait envie de lire. Son écriture à lui, lui faisait vraiment honte à côté. Toute petite, et toute serrée, des pattes de mouche comme l'on avait l'habitude de dire.

Bill s'était lui aussi immédiatement attelé à sa tâche voyant que Tom ne lui accorderait plus aucune attention. Il l'avait bien mérité, il le savait mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'il était déçu. Mais vraiment, à quoi d'autre aurait-il pu s'attendre ? Il l'avait humilié, rabaissé, harcelé des années durant, il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à un accueil plus chaleureux. Puis, il ne se voilait pas la face. Si Tom n'avait jamais commis cette tentative de suicide, il n'aurait jamais changé de comportement à son égard. Il le regrettait...comment rester insensible à la détresse du jeune homme à ses côtés ?

Il n'avait jamais été vraiment plus loin que son look, certes moins classieux que le sien, mais qui peut-être aurait pu être un signe tout du long. Et si en fait, il cachait sous ses vêtements trois fois trop grands pour lui, un mal-être encore plus grand ? Une muraille dérisoire faite de bouts de tissus ? Et cette capuche ? Bon Dieu, qu'il pouvait la détester.

Oh bien sûr, il avait fait un nombre de commentaires incalculables sur la cicatrice qui ornait le côté gauche du visage de Tom, et c'est vrai qu'elle était particulièrement affreuse, mais cela justifiait-il vraiment que Tom ressente le besoin de se cacher aux yeux du monde en permanence ? Cela justifiait-il qu'_il_ fasse ressentir à Tom le besoin de se cacher ? N'aurait-il pas pu, rien qu'une fois au moins, chercher à comprendre l'origine de cette cicatrice plutôt que d'en rire ?

Il se rappelait bien de ce jour là...Tom à l'époque n'avait déjà aucun ami, et était victime de moqueries pour ça. Mais tout avait changé quand un soir, la cicatrice n'était pas là, et que le lendemain, comme par magie, elle était apparue...personne, il lui semblait, n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre. Et maintenant, assis aux côté de ce garçon qu'il avait rabroué pendant tant d'années, il voulait savoir, comprendre, élucider le mystère.

Il reposa son stylo, n'arrivant pas à se concentrer sur son devoir de philo, et choisit de détailler le profil de Tom à la place. Il était penché au dessus de son cahier, en train de recopier rapidement les cours, son regard vagabondant du cahier de Bill au sien sans cesse. Il était vouté sur lui-même, tellement discret, comme pour ne surtout pas se faire remarquer...**tout** pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Ca faisait de la peine à voir et Bill eut l'envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Il s'abstint cependant. Ce geste n'était absolument pas le bienvenu.

Sa rêverie ne dura pas moins de cinq minutes. Il ne se lassait pas d'observer le profil de Tom, cherchant dans les plis de ses vêtements, la courbure de son cou et la finesse de ses mains des indices sur ce jeune homme si mystérieux. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, la porte d'entrée claqua, faisant violemment sursauter Tom. Il releva la tête et jeta des coups d'œil paniqués alentours. Sa respiration s'était accélérée, et son corps s'était mis à trembler. Bill posa une main rassurante sur son avant-bras, captant son regard pour tenter de déceler ce qui le mettait dans cet état.

Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui demander la raison de son trouble, une voix forte et froide résonna, qu'il reconnut comme étant celle du père de Tom.

Il tourna la tête vers le couloir d'entrée et regarda l'homme s'avancer d'un œil attentif. Il n'était pas vraiment très grand, beaucoup moins que Tom qui du haut de son presque mètre quatre-vingt-cinq le dépassait largement d'une tête. Mais il était beaucoup plus musclé, un peu râblais. Son cou était court et épais. Il n'était vraiment pas gâté par la nature, se dit Bill, qui n'arriva à trouver aucun trait de ressemblance entre Tom et cet homme.

Il se posta à côté de Tom et posa une main lourde sur son épaule qu'il serra fortement. Bill eut mal pour lui, et il entendit Tom gémir doucement. Il vit d'ailleurs le jeune homme se défaire de sa capuche, sachant que son père ne tolérait pas de le voir la porter.

**« Vous travaillez bien ? »** Demanda-t-il en fixant Tom, qui hocha lentement la tête.  
**« Oui, Monsieur. Pour l'instant Tom recopie un peu, et je lui expliquerai les leçons en détail plus tard.»**Expliqua Bill.

Jorg attrapa le cahier de son fils et parcouru les lignes d'un œil mauvais, puis au bout de quelques secondes, il le balança sur la table, en reniflant.

**« T'écris vraiment comme un con, hein ! Tu pourrais pas faire un effort non ? »** L'houspilla-t-il, en lui donnant un petite tape sèche sur l'arrière de la tête, puis il s'éloigna dans la cuisine, sous le regard pesant de Bill.  
Il refit face à Tom, et vit qu'il se pinçait les lèvres, les yeux brillants. Semblant sentir le regard de Bill sur le côté gauche de son visage, et par conséquent sa cicatrice, les yeux de Tom se remplir de larmes, qu'il ne laissa pas couler. Pour se soustraire à ce regard qu'il pensait jugeur, il leva sa main et cacha sa joue avec.

Bill sembla comprendre le malaise, et tenta de le détendre.

**« Tu-tu peux remettre ta capuche si tu veux. »** Lui proposa-t-il en chuchotant.  
**« Il ne veut pas. »** Répondit Tom en secouant la tête.  
**« Mais il n'est pas là. »  
****« Il va revenir. »**

Et comme un écho à ses paroles, Mr Trumper revint de la cuisine, une bière à la main et s'assit face à Tom, qui se tendit encore plus.

**« Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour te remettre au travail ? »** Aboya Jorg, et Tom se saisit en vitesse de son stylo pour recommencer à copier.

Seulement, la présence houleuse de son père le déstabilisait complètement, lui faisant perdre tous ses moyens. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il avait un mal fou à tenir son stylo, et son écriture se faisait encore plus catastrophique qu'avant. Il sautait des mots, en rayait d'autres...sous l'œil critique et dégoûté de son père.

D'un geste vif, l'homme ferma le cahier de Tom sur ses doigts, et se leva en raclant la chaise.

**« Ecoutes moi bien, tu ferais bien de t'appliquer un peu, »** commença-t-il en se rapprochant de son fils **« Si tu ne veux pas que je te corrige. »** Finit-il à son oreille pour que lui seul entende. Pourtant Bill, qui avait un peu tendu l'oreille l'entendit parfaitement, et blanchit à vue d'œil.

Ce n'était que du copiage, peu importe la façon dont s'était écrit. Certes l'écriture de Tom était vilaine, mais du moment que lui arrivait à se relire, il n'y voyait aucun problème. Cependant, ça semblait poser un énorme problème à Mr Trumper, et Tom prenait la menace très au sérieux.

**« Jeune homme, vous pouvez vous en aller maintenant. »** Décréta Jorg en se relevant pour faire face à Bill, qui frissonna un peu sous le regard de l'homme.  
**« Oh ! Oui bien sûr. Je n'avais pas vu qu'il était déjà tard. »**

Jorg s'éloigna après un dernier grognement et Bill commença à rassembler ses affaires. Tom n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, fixant un point devant lui.

**« Tu sais, tu pourrais faire des photocopies de mes cours, s'il trouve ça mieux. »  
« Non...il préfère que ce soit moi qui fasse. »** Répondit Tom la voix un peu cassée. Bill ne pouvait pas savoir, mais lui savait ce qui l'attendait. Même après toutes ces années, ça lui faisait encore peur.  
**« Ah d'accord...bon ! Ben à demain alors. »** Le salua Bill timidement, puis il s'éloigna vers la porte d'entrée, seul, Tom n'étant visiblement pas décidé à le raccompagner.  
Il referma la porte doucement derrière lui, et prit la direction du parking du lycée où sa mère l'attendait toujours.

Dans la maison, après qu'il soit partit et se soit éloigné de quelques pas, Jorg sortit de la cuisine où il était allé se planquer, et s'avança vers son fils un sourire vicieux collé aux lèvres, une cigarette entre les doigts.

Le lendemain matin au lycée, Bill attendait nerveusement près du portail, avec le reste de sa bande, l'arrivée de Tom. Il n'était plus à côtés d'eux, préférant se différencier. Pourtant, il était là, et quand Tom arriva, tête baissée comme toujours et qu'il vit les santiags de Bill, un nœud serra sa gorge.

Il s'était peut-être imaginé -peut-être- que Bill allait être différent après avoir montré un brin de sympathie depuis qu'il était revenu au lycée, mais visiblement, il s'était planté. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, il était déçu.

Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement ? Privé de l'attention de ses semblables pendant tant d'années, il s'était pris à rêver le soir précédent, dans la salle de bain, alors qu'il se nettoyait des affronts qu'il venait une nouvelle fois de subir, que Bill allait, si ce n'est devenir un ami, au moins se montrer agréable...son cœur avait tellement toujours manqué d'affection, qu'il voyait dans la moindre signe d'intérêt, la promesse de jours meilleurs.

Voilà, tout simplement, c'était son cœur qui était déçu !

Il cogna dans un caillou, dépité par sa naïveté, et qui par malchance atterrit sur le tibia de Jo. Il grinça des dents et se maudit intérieurement de sa stupidité.

**« Hé ho, tu peux pas faire attention espèce de pauvre tâche ? »  
« Pour une fois qu'on avait décidé d'être un peu sympa avec toi, en plus... »** Rajouta Mickaël, un blond court sur pattes mais franchement imposant, d'un ton mielleux en faisant craquer ses poings.

Tom en entendant cela releva la tête paniqué. Jamais, ils ne l'avaient frappé. Ca n'était pas possible qu'ils commencent aujourd'hui quand même...surtout pas aujourd'hui alors que son corps lui faisait encore mal de la veille. Il recula de plusieurs pas, se trouvant rapidement acculé contre la grille juste à côté de Bill.

Il tremblait des pieds à la tête. Il avait bien conscience d'agir comme une vraie mauviette, mais c'était comme ça, il était terrorisé devant la violence. Il connaissait tellement bien la douleur que des coups bien placés et lancés à pleine vitesse pouvaient engendrés. Il savait que de tels coups étaient toujours accompagnés de remarques très humiliantes, et de temps à autres de quelques crachats...il ne pouvait quand même pas se faire tabasser au lycée aussi quand même, sinon ça allait devenir invivable, et alors il allait à coup sûr envisager une nouvelle tentative de suicide.

Il les regarda s'approcher de lui, les yeux écarquillés, ses bras repliés contre son torse, comme pour se protéger. Ses agresseurs étaient au nombre de trois, et à l'exception de Michael, pas vraiment baraqués mais parfaitement déterminés.

Bill à ses côtés n'en revenait pas. Jamais sa bande n'avait tapé personne. C'est lui qui avait imposé cette règle, sachant parfaitement que des mots font souvent bien plus mal que des gestes. Mais depuis quelques temps, il restait un peu en retrait, ne prenant plus part à cette basse activité qui les faisait tous tant triper : se moquer des autres.

Il se décolla de la grille, alors que ses amis s'avançaient de plus en plus vite sur Tom, et se plaça devant lui.

**« Vous allez pas le taper quand même ? »** Leur demanda-t-il incrédule.  
**« Pourquoi pas ? Moi je trouve qu'il le mérite ! »** Répliqua Jo avec un sourire mauvais. Et dire que c'était son meilleur ami...ça le dégoutait.  
**« Et moi je ne trouve pas !» Répondit-il sèchement du tac-o-tac.  
« Ouais mais toi, tu deviens de plus en plus con alors ! »  
« Je t'emmerde toi ! »** Se défendit Bill en pointant un doigt vers Max qui venait de lancer cette accusation **« Mais putain vous êtes con ou quoi ? Vous vous souvenez pas de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a plus de deux mois ? Vous vous souvenez pas qu'il a faillit mourir ?...par notre faute ! »** S'indigna-t-il d'une voix haut étranglée où se mêlait toutes les émotions que lui-même ressentait depuis l'accident. De la honte, de la culpabilité, de la tristesse...il se sentait tellement minable. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir tout effacer d'un coup de gomme, ça aurait été si simple...mais c'était impossible, alors à la place, il voulait se racheter une conduite, et une conscience par la même occasion.  
**« Ben il est encore là...c'est bien que Dieu existe et a exaucé nos prières ! »** Ironisa Mathieu, faisant rire bêtement tout le monde qui s'était réuni derrière eux.

Bill secoua la tête dégoûté. Ils lui faisaient pitié, mais le pire dans tout cela était que quelques semaines auparavant, il aurait été à leurs côtés, en train de tourmenter Tom avec eux. C'était certainement ça le pire. Savoir que l'on été tellement mauvais que l'on prenait un malin plaisir à torturer ceux qui sont déjà faibles, les enfoncer toujours plus loin, toujours plus bas, jusqu'à les pousser inexorablement vers la sortie.

A quel moment était-il devenu cette odieuse personne, que rien n'atteignait ? Il ne se souvenait plus. Il avait juste envie de rattraper le temps perdu, et ne pas refaire les même graves erreurs.

Alors qu'il devisait avec ses « amis », il s'était sensiblement reculé vers Tom, et dans un geste discret, il balança sa main gauche en arrière, pour le forcer à se décaler sur la droite, et fuir. Il fallait que Tom s'en aille maintenant, car il n'allait pas réussir à les retenir plus longtemps.

Après un court instant de réflexion, où il se demanda pourquoi Bill était comme ça, Tom prit ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuit du plus vite qu'il put à travers la cours, et jusque dans les toilettes du premier étage.

Il alla s'appuyer sur un des lavabos blancs face à lui, le cœur tremblant. Personne ne venait jamais ici, car ces Wc étaient toujours en panne, donc il savait qu'il serait tranquille. Il releva la tête et croisa son reflet. D'un geste précautionneux, il retira sa capuche et vit les traces humides que ses larmes avaient laissées sur leur passage. Il ne s'autorisait à pleurer que quand il était seul, parce que normalement il n'en n'avait pas le droit. Son père le lui avait dit et rabâché : seul les lopettes pleurent. Jorg ne voulait pas d'une lopette comme fils, alors il lui interdisait tout simplement de pleurer.

Cela avait commencé très tôt, quand il n'était âgé que de six ans.  
Jorg avait toujours été un homme porté sur la bouteille, mais sa femme lui trouvait toujours des excuses devant leur famille. Des excuses les plus pitoyables les une que les autres pour justifier son comportement violent, et les coups qu'elle arborait sur les bras et de temps à autre sur le visage. Puis ça avait dégénéré quand il avait perdu son travail. Il passait ses journées à la maison, se lamentant sur son sort, détestant le monde entier.

D'abord, ça avait été les reproches quelconques : une chambre mal rangée, un peu trop de bruit. Puis les premiers coups étaient tombés, pour la seule et unique raison qu'il avait laissé son vélo traîner sur le porche devant la maison plutôt que dans le jardin arrière.  
Tom n'avait pas bien compris. Bon d'accord, son père n'était pas vraiment aimant, et il lui criait tout le temps dessus, mais à six ans il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi son père était comme ça. Pourquoi il ne l'aimait pas.

Alors, très vite quand une raclée par semaine s'était transformée en une par soir, le petit Tom s'était peu à peu replié sur lui-même, et à l'école, il ne laissait plus personne s'approcher de lui. De toute façon, peu d'enfants étaient enclins à se diriger vers un garçon qui semblait tout le temps triste.

Au fil des années, il s'était habitué à cette situation, et avait essayé, réellement essayé très fort, de se corriger pour ne pas rendre dingue son père, mais rien n'était suffisant. Jamais. Il le décevait tout le temps quoiqu'il fasse alors il acceptait les coups, tous plus injustifiés les uns que les autres. Peu à peu, il avait perdu toute joie de vivre, son père avait réussit à le rabaisser à l'état de moins que rien.

Il avait trouvé un but dans sa vie enfin, quand à neuf ans, les jumeaux étaient nés. Dans la chambre d'hôpital, où sa mère était allongée, les deux enfants dans ses bras, quand il avait vu le regard de son père sur eux, il s'était fait la promesse que jamais, jamais, son père ne lèverait la main sur eux.  
Il encaissait les coups qui leur étaient réservé à leur place, mais au moins, eux deux avaient conservé une âme innocente et pure.

C'était finalement la seule chose qui le rendait fier dans sa vie : il était en quelque sorte le sauveur de son frère et sa sœur. Il les aimait plus que tout, plus que n'importe qui et ils lui rendaient bien.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il s'était sentit si minable après sa tentative de suicide. Les aurait-il réellement abandonnés à leur triste sort ? Que leur serait-il arrivé ?

Debout, dans cette pièce délabrée, seul, il se laissa aller à quelques larmes. Des larmes pour sa vie minable, pour son frère et sa sœur...ça faisait du bien de s'apitoyer sur son sort une fois de temps en temps. C'était rare. Il avait l'impression que l'on lui avait arraché son âme pour la tordre, l'essorer de tous sentiments, et qu'on l'avait replacé. C'est pour cette raison que ça lui faisait toujours bizarre de ressentir encore quelque chose après tant d'années de souffrances.

Il ignorait combien de temps il était resté là, mais quand il entendit la sonnerie de début de cours, il s'essuya rapidement le visage avec sa manche, replaça sa capuche, et sortit d'un pas méfiant des toilettes. Il releva les yeux vers le grand bâtiment qu'était son lycée. Des élèves affluaient entre les deux portes principales. Ca riait, chahutait, parlait avec entrain. Certains même s'embrassaient. Il ne connaissait rien de tout ça, et ne le connaitrait probablement jamais, et c'est dans un soupir d'amertume qu'il se joignit à la foule, et se dirigea vers sa première classe, essayant d'oublier un instant cette merde qu'était sa vie.

**« Non mais Bill franchement, tu me fais pitié ! Tu te permets de nous faire la morale, alors que tu es le pire d'entre nous ? C'est avec toi qu'il a parlé avant de se jeter du toit, pas avec nous ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais s'il te plait, ne viens pas faire ton héros au grand cœur. Tu n'en n'as rien à foutre de lui, rien à foutre de nous. La seule chose qui t'intéresse, c'est toi, toi et ta petite personne ! »** Déblatéra Jo à toute vitesse avec haine.

La tension dans le groupe après que Tom ait réussit à s'enfuir ne s'était pas apaisé. N'avait fait qu'empirer au contraire. Personne ne comprenait l'attitude de Bill. C'était un petit bourge pourri-gâté ingrat, qui écrasait tout le monde sur son passage avec son charisme, sa verve, et ses paroles d'acide. Tom avait depuis le début été une cible toute trouvée : un minable pauvre et sans amis. Un parfait booster pour l'égo sur-dimensionné de la diva. C'était impensable qu'il effectue un tel virage après pratiquement une vie entière à le torturer psychologiquement.

**« Je le sais que c'est de ma faute Ok ? Et vous savez quoi ? Je... »** Il leur lança un regard à tous, les jaugeant, sondant leurs yeux. **« Laissez tomber, vous ne comprendriez pas. »** Abdiqua-t-il en soufflant, et il partit à son tour.

Il ne comprenait, de toute façon, pas lui non plu. Il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer son comportement d'avant, ni celui d'après d'ailleurs. Et pourtant, il réfléchissait à la question environ un milliard de fois par jour. Il pensait réellement que de passer du temps avec Tom l'aiderait à y voir plus clair. De toute façon, cela devenait une véritable urgence. Il allait devenir dingue à ne pas trouver de réponse à ses questions.

Dans sa marche pour rejoindre sa classe, il croisa au détour d'un couloir, deux jeunes filles en train de s'embrasser amoureusement. Il resta fixé sur elles un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que c'était un peu voyeur comme comportement.

Il reprit son chemin en baissant la tête. Elles avaient énormément de chance. La chance d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour par la personne qu'elles avaient choisit. Elles n'aimaient pas comme la société leur avait dit qu'il était bien d'aimer. Elles avaient simplement suivit leurs cœurs, et Bill les enviait. Il aurait aimé avoir le même courage d'afficher à la face du monde qu'il aimait les hommes et qu'il en était fier. Mais son monde était trop différent, et il avait appris à brider ses préférences pour ne pas alarmer ses amis. Car bien sûr que c'était pour eux qu'il faisait ça.

Est-ce que ses parents étaient homophobes ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il se doutait qu'ils accepteraient certainement. Ils acceptaient tout de lui. Toujours, tout le temps. C'est pour cela que les seules relations qu'il ait eu, avaient été des flirts de vacances d'ordre purement sexuels. Il ne pouvait, et ne voulait pas, s'attacher à quelqu'un qu'il ne reverrait probablement jamais. C'était très bien ainsi, au moins il était expérimenté.

Cependant, il refusait de sortir avec une fille durant l'année scolaire pour essayer de brouiller un peu plus les pistes. Il s'était fait la promesse de ne jamais tomber aussi bas. Il préférait supporter les taquineries de ses amis, plutôt que de feindre des sentiments...même lui n'était pas aussi superficiel.

Quand il arriva devant sa classe, il fut soulagé de voir que Tom était là, et en un seul morceau. Il le détailla longuement, un peu sans le vouloir, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ressente comme une gêne. Ce sentiment étrange d'être épié. Il se tourna lentement, prêt à parier que Jo et sa bande étaient là pour le détruire, mais fut surpris de constater que ce n'était que Bill.

Pendant un court instant, trois secondes tout au plus, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, jusqu'à ce que Tom, mal à l'aise, retourne à sa contemplation du sol.

Alors que leur professeur arrivait et leur ouvrait la classe, ils eurent tous les deux la même pensée : que cette situation était étrange...

Tom avait vu face à lui, un jeune homme calme et pensif, non empreint de sa méchanceté habituelle, son air suffisant avait disparut.  
Bill lui, avait vu une jolie bouche pleine, un petit nez en trompette, et deux beaux yeux profonds et expressifs.  
Il avait fait abstraction de tout le reste, et ça, c'était _vraiment_ très étrange.


	5. 4 ème partie

**Ҩ Nul châtiment n'est pire que le remords**  
_→3éme partie_  
***

La journée de cours se déroula relativement calmement pour les deux jeunes hommes.

De son côté Tom avait évité au maximum la bande de Jo, en se réfugiant dès que possible aux toilettes du premier étage, qui au lycée étaient pour lui bien plus qu'un simple lieu de retraite, mais un véritable sanctuaire de paix. Ce n'était pas toujours très agréable comme endroit, mais au moins, ici, il était à l'abri de la méchanceté des gens. Et c'est tout ce qu'il demandait. Un peu de calme dans sa vie autrement tourmentée.

Bill, lui, avait été contraint et forcé de passer son temps avec ses amis. Il n'aimait pas être tout seul au lycée, alors il avait préféré oublier le différend qu'ils avaient eu le matin même. C'était d'ailleurs assez effrayant de voir à quel point son « meilleur ami » avait le pardon facile...ou alors simplement n'avait-il aucune capacité de mémoire et ne se rappelait déjà plus de l'altercation qu'ils avaient eu le matin même.

Lui par contre, n'avait fait que feinter ses sourires et paroles d'abnégation. Il s'était assis un peu à l'écart des autres, et n'avait que très vaguement écouté leur conversation. Quand on se détachait un peu de ce groupe, et que l'on devenait spectateur on ne pouvait qu'être affligé devant tant de superficialité et de méchanceté. C'était navrant, mais moins navrant, de l'opinion de Bill lui-même, que le fait qu'il était sensiblement de la même trempe qu'eux.

De quelle planète pouvaient-ils tous venir pour ne s'intéresser principalement qu'à la coiffure d'un tel, au pantalon d'une autre, à la pauvre gueule de celui-ci ? Ça lui donna des frissons dans le dos, mais l'espace d'un instant il remercia le ciel d'être comme il était. Beau et riche, c'était visiblement les deux seules choses qui importaient le plus dans ce monde. Et c'est vrai, qu'il avait la vie facile.

Bon, mais et après ? Est-ce que cela justifiait son comportement méprisable ? Après tout Tom n'avait jamais choisit cette vie qui était sienne. La distribution des cartes n'avaient juste pas joué en sa faveur. C'était un jeu de bataille fermée qu'il perdait à tous les coups.

Il poussa un long soupir en se massant les tempes. De ne penser qu'au jeune homme finissait toujours par lui plomber le moral. Ça lui renvoyait une image de lui qu'il n'aimait pas, lui faisait poser trop de questions auxquelles il n'avait pas les réponses. Ça allait le rendre dingue et il n'avait personne avec qui en discuter. Peut-être le contact régulier de Tom l'aiderait à y voir plus clair, et peut-être même s'il avait assez de courage, ce qui restait à démontrer, oserait-il lui poser des questions ?

Son attitude toute entière le faisait rire. Il était d'habitude assez grande gueule, aimant faire profiter le monde entier de ses opinions qui de son avis valait de l'or, mais face à Tom, il se retrouvait muet comme une tombe.

Il était désormais dix-sept heures, la dernière sonnerie de la journée venait de retentir, et Bill attendait dans le vent, adossé contre la grille d'entrée, que Tom se dirige vers lui. Il ne se faisait pas de souci. Ses amis étaient déjà partis et personne ne risquait de le voir. Peut-être un jour, il aurait le courage d'affronter le regard des autres, mais pour le moment, il n'avait aucune affinité avec Tom alors il préférait attendre. Puis il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il voulait de Tom. Le jeune homme ne servirait-il qu'à éponger sa culpabilité et à faire taire les petites voix mesquines qui le pourchassaient à longueur de temps, lui soufflant impitoyablement qu'il était foncièrement mauvais, qu'il avait poussé quelqu'un au suicide et qu'il ne serait jamais, _jamais_, du côté des gentils. En toute honnêteté, elles étaient profondément agaçantes et il se faisait penser à un schizophrène en proie à une attaque dans ces moments là. Flippant, vraiment.  
Ou alors, voulait-il réellement apprendre à connaître Tom ? Passer par-dessus cette muraille consciencieusement bâtie, la gratter jusqu'à s'en casser les ongles et la dissoudre, couche après couche, pour peut-être découvrir une personne qu'il pourrait apprécier.

Coupant court à ses pensées, un petit groupe de jeunes filles passa près de lui gloussant et tortillant des fesses, en lui jetant de temps à autre des regards en coin.

Il leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération. Si seulement elles pouvaient s'imaginer qu'il les trouvait hideuses avec leur maquillage surfait, leur brushing impeccable et leur démarche chaloupée qui faisait grossièrement onduler leurs hanches.

Il sortit une cigarette de son paquet presque vide et vérifia l'heure sur son portable. Il souffla. Près de dix minutes avaient passé depuis qu'il était sortit et Tom n'avait toujours pas montré le bout de son nez. Il commençait à sérieusement perdre patience, tirant nerveusement sur sa cigarette avant de recracher la fumée en un épais nuage blanc. Son pied battait la cadence contre le sol, et il faisait claquer sa langue contre son palais sans arrêt. La patience n'était pas la vertu pour laquelle il était le plus reconnu. Ça lui mettait les nerfs en paquet.

Enfin, alors qu'il poussait un énième soupir, il aperçut dans le loin la silhouette voutée et encapuchonnée du jeune homme. Tom bien sûr ne l'avait pas vu, ses yeux en permanence rivés au sol. Il marchait d'un pas lent, un peu laborieux, en traînant légèrement de la jambe gauche. Il semblait également avoir du mal à porter son sac et Bill tortilla ses pieds d'embarras, en écrasant son mégot de la pointe de sa santiag.

Pouvait-on espérer si fort que quelque chose ne soit pas, pour que cette chose n'arrive pas ? La nuit précédente, il avait été à la limite de prier tous les dieux qu'il connaissait, allongé dans son lit bien au chaud sous sa couette, que Tom ne soit pas victime de violence parentale, comme il le pensait. Vraiment son père, du peu qu'il en avait vu, ne semblait pas être un homme des plus sympathiques, et Tom n'était pas confortable en sa présence. Mais tous ses doutes, n'étaient que des présomptions. Il ne connaissait rien de Tom, de sa vie...il ne pouvait pas agir sur un pressentiment, bien que tenace et prenant. Et ça l'étonnerait que Tom vienne se confier. Puis il avait sa mère, faisant certainement partie de ses alliés. Cette femme triste qu'il avait vu à l'hôpital, bouleversée, au bord de l'effondrement après l'annonce de l'acte de son fils. Elle devait savoir, elle, et si elle ne disait rien, c'est qu'il ne devait rien n'y avoir.

Pour lui, c'était aussi simple et facile que cela. Comment aurait-il put se douter de l'énormité de ses pensées avec des parents comme les siens? Ils étaient aux abonnés absents –d'après lui- mais n'avaient jamais levé la main sur lui. Il connaissait l'absence, pas la souffrance.

**« Hey, Tom. »** L'interpella-t-il alors que le dreadé passait à côté de lui sans le voir.  
Dans un petit sursaut qui passa pratiquement inaperçu aux yeux du brun, il se stoppa, et pivota lentement la tête sur la droite.  
**« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »** Demanda-t-il un tremblement dans la voix qui indiquait clairement son état d'apeurement. Cela fit tiquer Bill. Le fait qu'il ait pris sa défense le matin même ne changeait rien à leur situation. Tom avait toujours peur de lui, et de ce qu'il pouvait hypothétiquement lui faire.  
**« Je pensais qu'on pourrait faire le trajet jusqu'à chez toi ensemble puisque je dois de toute façon venir t'aider. »** Lui expliqua Bill en se grattant la nuque.  
**« Oh ! D'accord. Ben, je...je dois aller chercher mon frère et ma sœur à l'école avant donc... »  
****« C'est pas grave, je viens avec toi. » **

Le spectacle que les deux adolescents offraient aurait put passer pour de la timidité aux yeux d'un passant anonyme, pouvant faire penser que l'un des deux invitait l'autre à sortir sans trop savoir comment s'y prendre. Leur langage corporel était si parlant. Pourtant, pour le spectateur qui les observait du haut de sa fenêtre au second étage du bâtiment scolaire, c'était tout autre chose.

Il avait été leur professeur depuis leur entrée au lycée, et au premier coup d'œil, comme beaucoup d'autres, il avait vu les différences qui les déchiraient. L'un populaire, l'autre solitaire. L'un riche, l'autre défavorisé...et la liste s'étendait à l'infini. Cependant au fil des années, après avoir à de nombreuses reprises été le témoin du caractère exubérant de Bill, il avait commencé à voir certaines failles. Il se demandait fréquemment ce qui se cachait sous ce masque de froideur si bien étudié. Bill n'aimait pas être seul et faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour se faire aimer, ou au moins pour être remarqué. D'après lui, cette attitude traduisait une blessure.

Pour lui ce désir de rattraper ses erreurs, en aidant Tom à récupérer les cours qu'il avait loupé, traduisait une âme bien plus blanche que ce qu'il laissait paraître. Professeur Cudet avait le sentiment que ces deux jeunes hommes, un peu perdus, seraient le point d'ancrage de l'autre et s'aideraient à révéler la personne qu'ils étaient réellement.

Un sourire bienveillant étira ses lèvres fines et il les regarda s'éloigner. Bill réajusta la lanière de son sac grande marque sur son épaule droite, Tom s'écarta de quelques pas en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches, et les voilà partis Dieu sait où.

Devant la porte en verre de l'école primaire, ils s'installèrent à une distance raisonnable de la sortie pour attendre le petit frère et la petite sœur de Tom. Quelques parents étaient déjà présents, discutant entre eux ou tenant au bout d'une laisse en cuir un chien minuscule pour faire la surprise à leurs petits. L'ambiance qui planait au-dessus d'eux était agréable et joyeuse. Bill n'avait jamais été la sortie des écoles en tant que simple spectateur. Il n'avait pas de frères et sœurs. Il ne savait même pas s'il aurait voulu en avoir. Peut-être cela l'aurait sauvé de la solitude qui comprimait son cœur quand il se retrouvait dans sa grande demeure toute blanche, toute lisse, moderne et impersonnelle.

Assis sur un petit muret, ils n'eurent qu'à attendre qu'une petite dizaine de minutes avant de voir se précipiter en dehors de l'école des hordes de gamins surexcités et parfaitement enchantés d'être enfin libres.

Bill les regarda rire, crier, chahuter avec leurs amis, et laissa un sourire nostalgique apparaître sur son visage. Ce spectacle lui rappelait le petit garçon qu'il avait été. Toujours accroché à ses amis, définissant à cet âge déjà les bases d'une amitié forte et soudée...bon, cette même amitié se trouvait mise à mal depuis quelques jours, mais le fait était là. Il avait toujours été très entouré.

Tom lui avait été comme ce garçon et cette petite fille qui s'avançaient lentement vers eux en se tenant la main. Moins démonstratif, sans amis, et avec cet air d'infinie tristesse peint sur le visage.

Quand ils furent arrivés à leur hauteur, il s'effaça un peu, préférant faire oublier sa présence pour leur laisser un moment d'intimité. Il vit Tom s'accroupir face à eux et ouvrir grands ses bras pour leur permettre de venir s'y réfugier. Il laissa sa petite sœur lui retirer sa capuche, pour qu'ils puissent chacun lui faire un bisou sur ses joues. Puis ils se reculèrent, la petite fille prit le visage de son grand-frère en coupe pour le dévisager lentement, un sourire aimant sur les lèvres, et dans un geste d'une grande tendresse, elle rabattit la capuche sur les longues dreads de son grand frère.

Bill trouva ce spectacle des plus bouleversants. Il n'aurait pas su le définir mais une profonde émotion le submergea. Il y avait dans les gestes de cette fratrie un amour infini, qui pourrait faire penser aux pactes « d'amour toujours » que l'on scelle dans le sang, et cela lui noua la gorge.

** « Marine et Théo, je vous présente Bill. Il m'aide à l'école. »** S'exclama Tom, surprenant Bill qui ne l'avait pas vu se rapprocher.  
Il entendit les gamins lui souffler un salut, et leur fit un petit sourire.  
** « Hey, salut... »** Leur répondit-il dans un simple murmure.

Personne n'osait parler, personne ne savait que faire. Les deux plus vieux trouvaient la situation assez gênante. Tom se demandait comment du statut de bouc-émissaire, il en était arrivé au point où Bill voulait absolument l'aider et ne rechignait pas à venir à la sortie des écoles avec lui. Bill se demandait comment agir, ou réagir, devant cette famille qu'il avait faillit briser. Avait-il le droit d'être là ? De s'imposer dans ce petit moment de retrouvailles ?

**« On y va Tom ? On a des devoirs à faire. » **Demanda le garçon en tirant son frère par la main pour attirer son attention. Voilà qui était plus simple, laisser aux petits le soin de décider, et de clarifier la situation.

**« Tom ?** » L'interpella Bill, alors que cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'ils étaient assis comme la veille à la table du salon en train de rattraper les cours.  
Le concerné releva légèrement la tête vers lui, juste un peu, pas trop, pour simplement lui signifier qu'il avait son attention.  
**« Enlève ta capuche. »**  
Tom secoua la tête rapidement. Certainement pas. Il ne voulait pas être une fois de plus la victime de Bill...ce n'était pas juste.  
** « Retire la s'il te plait, »** insista Bill en reposant son stylo en travers de son cahier de français.  
«** ...non je ne préfère pas,** finit par avouer Tom à haute voix en relevant la tête pour croiser le regard de Bill.

Cette fois, ils étaient face à face et non côte à côte. Bill avait fait ce choix stratégique pensant que de là, il aurait une meilleure vue de Tom. Ce n'était pas pour se moquer mais pour voir ce que la petite Marine avait eu la chance de voir à l'école. Il y avait eu tellement d'amour et de douceur dans le regard de la petite fille à ce moment là, qu'il se disait qu'il y avait forcément quelque chose sur le visage de Tom qui appelait ces émotions. Il voulait pouvoir voir de ses yeux pour pouvoir connaître tout cela. C'était un peu l'inconnu pour lui. Mais visiblement, Tom n'était pas du même avis que lui. Il refusait, mais c'était bien normal, aussi Bill n'insista pas plus loin.

**« Est-ce que tu me montreras un jour ? »** Finit-il par demander d'une voix toute basse, presque timide, connaissant quasi certainement la réponse.  
**« Je ne pense pas, non... »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Tu sais pourquoi! Je, »** commença Tom avant de fermer les yeux et de prendre une profonde inspiration. Il allait pour une des seules et uniques fois de sa vie laisser parler son cœur, et c'était terrifiant. ** « Tu ne peux pas avoir été un monstre avec moi toute ton abominable vie, attendre que j'en ai assez, assez pour avoir envie d'en finir avec la vie et devenir gentil du jour au lendemain et t'attendre à ce que je t'offre quelque chose en retour...il y a des choses qui se méritent dans la vie, et toi, tu ne les mérite pas. »** Il laissa échapper un souffle tremblotant avant de se pincer les lèvres. C'était dur à dire mais ça faisait tellement de bien. Comme si un poids venait de s'enlever de son estomac. Seulement, maintenant il avait peur de la réaction de Bill. Il venait de dépasser les limites, Bill n'était pas du genre à apprécier qu'on lui dise ses quatre vérités. Il allait forcément lui faire quelque chose.  
**« Et si...si un jour je le mérite, tu crois que tu me montreras ? »** Demanda Bill après quelques longues secondes, la voix très légèrement chevrotante.

Tom leva la tête vers lui à nouveau, ses yeux scannant la moindre parcelle de peau du visage fin du jeune homme face à lui pour y déceler une quelconque embrouille. Il n'y avait rien de mauvais dans ce qu'il put lire. Les traits du visage de Bill étaient juste simplement tendus, un tic nerveux faisait cligner son œil gauche, et il avait l'air d'être dans l'attente craintive d'une réponse.  
Alors, Tom haussa simplement les épaules l'air de dire « on verra bien », car Tom ne pouvait plus parler après son petit discours. Sa gorge était trop nouée, mais il voulait quand même libérer Bill de son stress apparent.

**« Merci,»** souffla le brun avant de se remettre au travail.

Ça avait été la conversation la plus longue qu'il ait jamais eu avec quelqu'un d'autre que son frère ou sa sœur de toute sa vie. La plus étrange aussi. Voilà qu'assis face à lui, son bourreau de tout temps se tenait et était prêt à tout pour voir son visage, sans l'y forcer. C'était somme toute surréaliste, et il eut beaucoup de mal à se reconcentrer sur son travail.

[...]

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il venait d'être littéralement mis à la porte.

Après leur petite discussion plus aucune parole n'avait été échangée, mais l'atmosphère de la pièce s'était bizarrement transformée. Ils étaient toujours entouré de ce petit silence qui, il pensait, ne les quitterait jamais, mais l'ambiance était plus légère.

Un abcès avait été crevé, révélant des paroles jusque là bien enfouies et qui avaient fait mal. Bill pensait sérieusement que ça leur avait fait du bien. Ça avait fait du bien à Tom de dire ce qu'il pensait depuis toutes ces années et ça avait fait du bien à Bill de l'entendre.

Il savait désormais deux choses. Il allait devoir apprivoiser Tom et gagner son respect s'il voulait un jour avoir toute sa confiance. Et il avait enfin eu la réponse à une de ses questions. Il ne se forçait pas à faire tout ce qu'il faisait pour Tom, pas pour soigner sa conscience. Il le faisait tout simplement parce qu'il en avait envie.

Mais vers dix-huit heures trente, comme la veille, Mr Trümper était rentré, assombrissant l'atmosphère. C'était comme si un énorme nuage noir très chargé le suivait partout où il allait et englobait tout le monde autour de lui. Même face à lui, il avait pu sentir Tom se crisper face à cette arrivée. Et lui n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que de se laisser docilement reconduire jusqu'à la porte par un Tom tremblotant, sans savoir que dire ou que faire.

Sur le perron, il avait regardé Tom refermer lentement la porte derrière lui. Et il était resté comme ça pendant de longues secondes, peut-être même plusieurs minutes, à regarder de façon absente la porte, sans savoir pourquoi.

Il s'était résigné à s'éloigner quand il avait sentit de grosses gouttes de pluie s'abattre sur son visage.

Il était arrivé en courant jusqu'à la voiture de sa mère et était monté à l'intérieur sans prononcer une seule parole.

**« Mon chéri, ça se passe bien avec ce garçon que tu aide ? C'est très gentil de ta part de l'aider ****comme ça »** lui dit sa mère alors qu'ils pénétraient dans leur grande demeure et se défaisaient de leurs vestes.  
Il grinça des dents à l'entente des paroles de sa mère et secoua la tête.  
**« Gentil ? Tu trouve ça gentil, toi? »** Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde, en essayant tout de même de se contrôler pour ne pas laisser échapper une colère dont il était digne. **« Est-ce que tu crois que tu trouverais ça gentil si tu savais pourquoi je le fais? »** Finit-il en lui faisant face. Il savait que sa mère n'était pas au courant de la personne qu'il était en dehors de chez lui. Enfin, elle le savait indirectement puisqu'il était comme ça avec elle, mais justement elle pensait être la seule. Ses poings étaient serrés le long de son corps et tremblaient sous le poids de la colère, de la honte et de la culpabilité. Il était affreux avec elle, tout le temps, mais jamais elle ne cessait d'être gentille avec lui...il ne comprenait pas.  
**« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça mon chéri? »** Demanda-t-elle gentiment, en passant une de ses douces mains dans la chevelure ébène de son fils.  
Il profita un instant de ce contact qu'il appréciait, sans jamais oser le dire, et se recula **« Laisse tomber... »** Termina-t-il, la voix pleine de sanglots sans la regarder. Il s'éloigna rapidement, rejoignant sa chambre, où il laissa enfin retomber la pression à travers ses larmes.

Il aurait aimé lui dire juste pour l'emmerder un peu plus, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. C'était trop, beaucoup trop...il n'aimait pas sa mère, mais il ne pouvait pas se passer d'elle. Il ne voulait pas voir de la honte dans ces yeux si semblables aux siens. Il voulait qu'elle continue de l'aimer démesurément même s'il n'était qu'un sale petit con égoïste. Il ne le méritait pas cet amour, il le savait, mais elle lui donnait quand même. Il espérait pouvoir en profiter jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Allongé sur son lit, au milieu des couvertures défaites, il regarda la pluie battre les carreaux de sa chambre et le visage de Tom lui apparut. Que faisait-il en ce moment ? Etait-il lui aussi allongé sur son lit et regardait-il la pluie, en se disant que l'humeur du ciel reflétait la sienne ?

Il aurait tellement aimé en savoir juste un tout petit plus sur le dreadé. Et cette nuit là, après avoir fait semblant de dormir quand sa mère était venue toquer à sa porte pour lui dire que le repas était servit, il chercha comment obtenir la confiance de Tom. Ca n'allait pas se faire du jour au lendemain, il le savait, mais il connaissait aussi son caractère très déterminé et savait que tôt ou tard, Tom lui permettrait de voir son visage sans cette satané capuche. Il s'en fit la promesse solennelle.

[...]

Le lendemain matin, il passa les grilles du lycée parfaitement revigoré et d'attaque pour affronter ce que la vie avait en réserve pour lui ce jour-là. Il aperçut immédiatement sa bande assis à leur table, et leur adressa de loin un grand signe de la main, avant de se diriger vers les bâtiments. Il grimpa les deux étages en vitesse et se retrouva bien vite dans le couloir désert devant sa salle de classe. Un sentiment profond de bien-être l'envahit.

Il se laissa glisser contre le mur et s'assit sur le sol, sortant de son sac son devoir de français. Il l'avait fait. Pour de vrai et à temps. Il était fier de lui. En temps normal, il l'aurait soit rendu mal fait, soit en retard ou alors pas du tout...c'était finalement assez gratifiant de rendre quelque chose à temps.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit des pas se rapprocher et releva la tête surpris. Il était arrivé quand même un quart d'heure avant le début du cours, c'était surprenant qu'un autre élève soit là.

Sauf que quand il vit l'élève en question, ça ne le surprit pas tant que ça. C'était Tom qui marchait de son pas lent et peu entrain. Il l'observa faire, toujours très curieux d'en apprendre plus sur ses manières et ses habitudes.

Le blond laissa son sac tomber lourdement sur les carreaux ocres du parterre, sans jamais s'apercevoir de la présence de Bill visiblement complètement perdu dans son monde, et retroussa les manches de son sweat jusqu'à hauteur de ses coudes. C'est vrai que l'air était lourd et humide. Bill le regarda ouvrir une des fenêtres et humer l'air discrètement en fermant les yeux. C'était un drôle de spectacle mais Bill ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux, c'était beaucoup trop captivant. Pourtant, quand Tom retira sa capuche, se sachant à l'abri des regards, il détourna les yeux et toussota pour faire savoir sa présence.

Il ne voulait qu'une chose pourtant, c'était voir le visage de Tom nu de tous bouts de vêtements. Mais quelque chose l'avait retenu de s'y attarder. Les paroles de Tom lui étaient revenues en mémoire et il avait eu la méchante impression de s'introduire dans son intimité. Tom avait raison, pour l'instant, il ne méritait pas de le voir, alors, il n'allait pas jouer aux fourbes.

Tom sursauta en entendant le raclement de gorge et rabattit vivement la capuche sur sa tête, le cœur tremblant. Enfin, il aperçut Bill et sursauta de surprise. Que faisait-il là ?

**« Salut Tom! »** Lui souffla Bill gentiment en lui offrant une esquisse de sourire.  
Tom hocha simplement la tête pour lui répondre, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il convenait de répondre...il aurait pu lui dire bonjour mais il n'en n'avait pas envie. Il ne voulait pas faire croire à Bill qu'il était le bienvenu dans son monde.

Ce n'était pas méchant, c'était plus pour se protéger. Il n'était sûr de rien et l'attitude de Bill le désorientait complètement.

Il avait assez rapidement compris pourquoi le brun voulait à tout prix l'aider. Une once d'humanité avait réussit à jaillir de son être après que Tom ait sauté du toit du réfectoire. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment, c'était le but profond de cette démarche. Après tout, s'il voulait vraiment se racheter, il n'avait qu'à lui ficher la paix et c'était bon. Mais non, Bill l'aidait, Bill prenait sa défense et Bill laissait entendre qu'il aimerait bien avoir sa confiance. C'était déstabilisant et agaçant dans un sens car du coup, il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Il avait toujours cette peur au fond de lui de revenir en arrière et que Bill redevienne la personne qu'il avait toujours connu : la seule et unique personne sur terre à lui glacer le sang en dehors de son père.

La cloche retentit et un brouhaha infernal retentit à travers les murs. Les élèves parlaient entre eux, criaient, chahutaient, ne prenant pas une seule fois garde aux deux être assis l'un en face de l'autre qui se regardaient en chiens de faïence. Leurs regards s'étaient accrochés un peu par hasard, alors que chacun essayait de lire en l'autre pour trouver des réponses à ses questions, et ne s'étaient pas lâchés.

**« Allez les jeunes, debout! »** Leur dit Mr Cudet en passant près d'eux.

Quand Bill passa près de lui pour rentrer dans la classe, il lui fit un sourire bienveillant que Bill lui rendit, surpris et hésitant. Il avait été tout simplement content de les voir tous les deux assis, l'un en face de l'autre, sans que l'un ne ressente le besoin de tourmenter l'autre. Ca avait été rapide, mais Bill commençait déjà à révéler son vrai visage. Petit à petit, sans se brusquer, il apprenait que la douceur et la gentillesse sont deux qualités bien plus louables que la méchanceté gratuites. Mr Cudet était fier de son élève.

**« Les enfants, comme je sais que vous en êtes tous très friands, je vais vous demander de me ****faire un travail complet sur l'auteur de votre choix »** Leur dit-il à quinze minutes de la fin. Il les entendit râler et rigola doucement. ** « Et comme je sais que vous aimez beaucoup ça aussi, c'est moi qui vais faire les équipes! »** Cette fois, un franc murmure de protestation s'éleva dans la salle qu'il fut obliger de stopper en tapant dans ses mains. **« Ne commencez pas à faire vos mauvaises têtes, s'il vous plait.** Il s'empara de son cahier d'appel et commença à former les équipes.

Il se fichait bien pas mal de ce travail qu'il leur avait donné à faire. Il ne l'avait fait que pour une seule raison. Bill et Tom. Il savait que Tom n'avait pas loupé tant de cours que ça, et qu'il arriverait à se remettre sur pieds assez rapidement. Il voulait juste offrir à Bill l'opportunité de passer encore du temps avec le dreadé.

**« Bill Kaulitz avec... »** Il releva le nez de son cahier d'appel et scruta l'adolescent quelques longues secondes. Il savait déjà avec qui il allait le mettre, mais il voulait voir dans les yeux du jeune homme que c'est ce qu'il voulait lui aussi.

Les yeux bruns de Bill semblaient étinceler d'une lueur demandeuse, presque suppliante. Ils hurlaient les mots de son coeur, ceux que sa bouche ne pourrait jamais se permettre d'avouer.

**« Tu travailleras avec Tom »** Déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme.

Des murmures de surprise se firent entendre. Le vieux n'était-il pas devenu fou ? N'était-il pas au courant que Bill était une sacré petite peste avec l'insignifiant Tom ?

Seul Bill avait un sourire aux lèvres, un sourire qui voulait dire merci. Tom lui se demanda si la terre entière ne s'était pas liguée contre lui. Quand allait-il être débarrassé de Bill ? En général, il travaillait seul pour ce genre de chose et n'avait ensuite pas besoin de venir le présenter à l'oral devant toute sa classe. De nombreuses fois, ses camarades l'avaient humilié à peine avait-il ouvert la bouche, aussi ses professeurs ne le faisaient plus venir au tableau.

C'était vraiment très culotté de la part de Mr Cudet de le mettre avec Bill en sachant que ce dernier ne s'était jamais privé pour être désagréable envers sa personne. Mais il ne fit aucune remarque et encaissa le coup comme tous les autres.

**« Silence, s'il vous plait! »** Exigea le professeur en tapant sur son bureau. **« Est-ce que quelqu'un à quelque chose à redire sur ma décision? »**  
**« Ouais moi ! Avec qui je vais bosser, si je ne suis pas avec Bill. »**  
Un petit sourire malicieux orna ses lèvres et il répondit le plus naturellement du monde **« Et bien, c'est une classe au nombre impair, alors tu travailleras seul Jo! »**

Bill baissa la tête immédiatement pour cacher le sourire joyeux qu'il venait d'attraper.  
Il l'avait su ce matin en se levant que ça serait une belle journée.


End file.
